The Lion King 3:A New Threat
by kingsimba33
Summary: Poachers have decided to move near pride rock...Two new lions fall in love.chapter 18 up! The rescue team gets in another snag... find out what happens! Updated 8.1.007!
1. memories past

The Lion King 3:A New Threat

note:i dont own any of the Lion King characters but my original characters (Tallow,Fang,SharpTooth,ghai(more chars later) are all my original characters,if u wanna use them ask :) )

Chapter 1:Flash Backs

It was a few days after the battle had taken place,Sima was tending to Nalas wounds that Vitalani had given her.A few scratches here and there,but nothing too big.She had wondered over and said sorry so many times that Nala had to push her away with her head and tell her to go visit the other lioness's. "Yes i know your sorry Vitalani now please go over there,thankyou." She said trying not to laugh as she walked away.

Her eyes then met with Kiaras and Kovus who where nuzzling in a crevest in the rock;she smiled at them remembering when she first fell in love with Simba,It had been when she went to find help from Scars reign as the 'King'.

She had been thinking about him alot lately before she met him in that jungle and was crushed when she found out that he was sopposedly killed along with Mufasa.Her mother Sarafina had said that they had both died honerable deaths but since she didnt know what that ment,she tried to move on.But when she had him pinned yet again and he had said "Its me...Simba..!" Her heart had fluttered to life and they tackled each other.They had fallen in love that evening,and he went back the next day to challange Scar.

Nala was now staring at her fully grown beautiful daughter,Kiara who was deeply in love with Kovu,the former outsider that with her help had mended the rift between the two prides;and in doing so they became stronger.

Simba came up behind Nala and nuzzled her with his nose. "You ok? you seem distant these past few days."Nala smiled "Of course im ok;i was just thinking back to when we were in love for the first time in that pradise,remember?"

Simba nodded and licked her cheek once "How chould i forget?" They both laughed and shared a nuzzle.

Simba chould remember the last time when he was small,the last time he saw her face,it was a heart broken innocent stare and also the one of a guilty girl that was caught.

But all the same it was still the last time he had seen her face until they had met that day.He had been with timon and pumba for he didnt know how long and one night when he was middle adolesence he broke away from Timon and Pumba,and went to look at the stars.He chouldnt stop thinking about he,was he falling for someone he wasnt even around now? Was he falling in love with his best friend who most likely thought him dead? _no_ he thought _its...just hormones..im NOT falling for her. _He then collappsed and fell asleep.

Kovu smiled at Kiara and looked around.Simba and Nala were also having a hugging fest .He wispered into Kiara's ear and they went into their private part of the den where they felt more comfortable.

He looked at her,and she rested his head under his and softly said "Do you ever think about the past Kovu? like when we first met as kids..and you didnt know what tag was?" she giggled and he smiled "well my mother never let me,Vitalani and Nuka have any fun we always trained,trained,trained.Never got to stop and play tag..she..." He stopped himself and she looked at him.

He still hadnt told her that he was part of the plot to kill Simba,he was soppose to kill him when they were alone.But he had fallen in love with Kiara teaching her how to hunt;and in return she taught him how to lighten up and have fun.

"Tell me whats wrong Kovu...something is bugging you isnt it?" She smiled at him.

He shook his head no. "No im fine Kiara,i was just thinking thats all...about the ceromony later today i cant wait." She pushed him down playfully "well thats only a few hours away." She got up and laughed ,and they both shared a laugh. _i..tell her when were married...and were alone one night.._He thought.

All Kiara wanted was to be by Kovus side,and now she was and very glad.She remembered first attempting to flirt with him above that croc pit,and him either not noticing,understanding or caring.

She had tagged him and giggled getting into a stance moving around,seeing him not moving she had tagged him again saying ''Tag your it!" She stopped her ears going down a little frowning "Hello..you run i tag..get it?" Kovu gave a odd face.She got into a playful stance again and play growled with him.He musta understood this because he got into a stance too and growled smiling

Then her father had come and ruined their moment.But he chouldnt now. Her thoughts were broken by Nala sticking her head in. "sorry to interupt love birds but the ceromony is about to start and we of course need you two." She laughs and Kiara and Kovu follow.


	2. The Ceremony

Kiara and Kovu were the first ones out of the cave,followed by Simba and Nala.He smiled at the two young lions and nodded for them to step into the circle,but first Simba called Kovu over.He swallowed a little and walked over. "Yes sir?" Kovu said thinking about how to lay a first good impression,Simba faced Kovu. "If anyone is marrying my daughter im glad its you.But I do have rules,and now you and Kiara are the future of the Pride Lands,you will be a good king when the day comes..and no cubs right now ok Kovu? when you guys want them _ASK _me first..." He put more command into this and smiled at him "thats all i wanted to say..go ahead Rafiki."

Rafiki nodded and gave Kiara and Kovu a hug and took his walking stick with the many fruits and cracked one open and said "These two lions pledge der love for each oder' and will assume the throne to continue de great circle of life..you agree Kovu..to be a good king and rule along side Kiara?"

Kovu nodded. "Yes i agree." Rafiki dipped his finger into the juice and,with his thumb marked the top of his head. "You are now Prince Kovu." He turned to Kiara "Kiara...you agree to be a good Queen and to rule along side Kovu?"

Kiara nodded "Yes i agree." He did the same thing with her,dipped his finger in the juice and marked it on her forehead.She giggled a little and rested her her under Kovu's. "You are now Happily married. He waved the stick over their head and bowed backwards.Simba stood up and looked at everyone "This is a very special day for Nala and I,and i never thought id see my daughter grow up so fast,find love and marry.

It seems only yesterday that she was just a little baby cub and Nala was giving her baths and teaching her all the things a lioness needed to know." He paused and smiled at Nala,then went on "For example one day,when Kiara was little.."

Kiara knew where he was going with this and yelled out "Thank-You daddy!..but that story is a little TOO embarrassing to be telling the pride..whos hungry,ill gather a team and well go out,find a meal and enjoy the rest of the day."

Nala interupted "No no dear this is your day,ill gather the hunting party and well go out and find food,you two enjoy your first day married,you shouldnt leave your husband." She looked at Simba who stood up and motioned for Kiara and Kovu to follow them to the edge of Pride Rock.He roared over the Pride Lands,Nala followed and then Kovu and Kiara followed. The Animals all bowed down to the new Prince and Princess.She cudded into Kovu and he smiled,then they decended the rock and Nala nodded to 5 other lioness's including Viltalani and they all sent out to find the pride some food.Simba watched her go and sat down.Kiara sat next to her father. "Daddy...thankyou for understanding about Kovu."

Simba smiled at her "of course..i know Kovu was never like Scar..im sorry I was like that." Kiara nudged her father. "Dont worry about it." She walked away and nuzzled into Kovu. _they look so happy _Simba thought. _How chould i ever think that Kovu was following Scar's PawPrints?its impossible that Kovu was ever evil at all..he cares for Kiara too much. _

Kovu smiled at Kiara and nuzzled into her,but she looked at him concerned "Kovu...remember when we first fell in love under those stars?" Kovu nodded. "How chould i forget? that day was the happiest ever." She smiled and licked his cheek. "Well you wanted to say something to me and you never did..can you tell me what that thing was? you know were married now and it'd be a good start.Kovu nodded "Ok but lets go somewhere else,so Simba cant listen in...or send his cronies(Timon and Pumba) to listen in,i know the perfect spot.

He led her to a place far away from Pride Rock,which was a underground den where they knew they chouldnt be followed. "Ok here it is..all my life i was trained that Simba was the enemy.

Zira filled my head will all these lies...but when i found you i fell deeply in love and forgot about all those terrible things she said. I love you Kiara,you made me forget about all my worries and we just had fun together..im so glad im with you now.'' Kiara stopped him putting a small paw over his mouth and smiling "You sure have a way with words dont you Kovu?" She giggled and licked his cheek. Kovu smiled "See i told you they whouldnt be able to follow us." He laughed and they did more then nuzzle together. Kiara sighed _were finnally alone._

* * *

Somewhere in the Savana,two humans were setting up camp setting their guns down on the table to inspect what they brought. "Look Fonzi you idiot you only brought enough ammo for 5 days...and that wont last when we kill a whole pride of lions...do you know how storng a lion is? A _Male _lion? do you know how much we can sell their skin for?" Fonzi shrugged and looked at him stupiedly. "Uh i dont know boss...possibly a couple thousand?" His boss laughed suddenly "Only a couple thousand? where have you been living?"

He pulled his friend in close "Listen..ive been hearing about this one lion...huge in size..he's a big pride with him,if we killed all of them..think of how much money that whould be." Fonzi scratched his head and shrugged "Ummmm alot?" He sighed "uhhh fonzi why did i hire you?"

He knew that answer "Because Nob i broke you out of jail...its not my fault im dumb,i was dropped several times as a baby!"

Nob laughed again "I didnt say you were dumb my good friend..just a little unwitted...now lets see those Maps you have of all the Prides in this area?"

Fonzi took out a map and slowly unrolled it. "Ok boss here is the nearest one...East,maybe a few miles away...but the one you want..is here." He pointed to the picture of Pride rock. "Theres like maybe around seventeen/eighteen lions in there."Nob smiled "Ok lets get some rest and then well head out to find that Pride in the east..and in a few days well be very very rich.

* * *

The next day brought the sun gleaming over the African Savana shining light over it.Simba was always up early as he watched the sun rise.He remembered the first time he saw the entire kingdom with his father...but this wasnt the time for flashbacks,he went to check on his daughter and Kovu.He peaked in and saw them sleeping next to each other,their grins very wide with their paws on one another and tails intertwined. _i dont even wanna know _Simba thought to himself as he withdrew his head.Nala came up beside him and walked beside him and nuzzled him "Good morning Simba...whats wrong?

Simba sighed and laughed "Nala...what if Kiara gets pregnent before were ready.?" Nala looked at him strange. "What do you mean by 'were' if you mean us then I think your wrong,it should be their decision but we should have very little say in the matter." She smiled and licked his cheek "Look Simba we were young when I was pregnent...remember?"

"that situation was completly different..we were alone then,and-"

"No Simba it wasnt different at all.We were in love and now they are too..she shouldnt have to ask you for cubs.I mean do you think she whould ask to--"

"Ok Ok i get it." He laughed. "Your right it isnt different at all,their in love and they'll have cubs when their ready." Nala smiled and nudged under Simbas head and purred "Thats my King." Simba smiled and looked at Kovu. "Kovu lets go for a walk,ok?" Kovu was taken aback by this but followed suit. Nala and Kiara sat down to have a lioness to lioness chat.

Simba and Kovu started walking out following the path Simba had made for Kiara so long ago,Kovu looked at Simba "Sir what is this talk going to be about?"

Simba laughed and smiled "Prince Kovu this is the first chat i get to have with the future king its a big responsibility you know that right?" Kovu nodded. "Ok good..now,lets talk about..." He hesitated "cubs." Kovu stoped half way through a step to glace at Simba "Ummm cubs sir?"

"Yes cubs."

"Dont worry sir were not ready for cubs yet...besides you said to ask you first."

"You dont have to ask me,Nala made me see sumthing and its alright with me whenever you want them.go ahead." Kovu sighed in relief and smiled "Thank you sir,now i know that you wont kill me once she is pregnent."

Simba didnt laugh,he just barley smiled ,but it was fake.

* * *

Nala giggled at Kiara's story of last night and she straighted up to smile at her mom "This has been great mom,having quality time with just a girl to girl talk...its been great." Nala smiled and nuzzled Kiara affectionitly.. "Hey did i tell you about me and Simba's first time?" Kiara giggled as Nala told the story with love in her eyes and tone.Her story went on for about 30 mintues,Kiara was enjoying their time together..she chould never tell Kovu these things. "And...it was the most romantic ever." They shared one last laugh and then saw Kovu and Simba walking back along the path.The lioness's that went out early again had just returned with food for the entire pride to share.

Once everyone had had their fill and were lazying around talking or sleeping and Simba was just watching the stars Nala approached Simba and layed down next to him laying her head on his paws and looking up at him with those blue eyes that he fell in love with. "Sooo did you and Kovu have a good talk?" Simba nodded trying to come back to reality. "Y..es we did.I gave him all the lowdown on the rules and stuff..so how was your day?." She nuzzled under his head "It was a quiet day and Kiara and I had a girl to girl day.I think she enjoyed it."

"What did you two ladies talk about?"

Nala smiled and shook her head. "I cant tell youuu." Simba only nodded.She sat up and pushed him down playfully "why dont we ever have fun anymore Simba? remember when we were kids we used to have so much fun together,wed play tag all day and chase each others tail? Now its only our duty to be King and Queen...do you like being the King Simba?"

Simba was a little caught off guard by this question but nodded slightly "Its my job Nala...being a King wasnt like i hoped...ruleing over the land,doing whatever we wanted.chasing those stupied mangy boachers(sorry if thats wrong)." Nala giggled. "You thought you chould tell everyone what to do didnt you?" He nodded.

"Well i can say its been some fun but we need some...how can i say this...alone time for just the King and the Queen? What do you say to that hmmm?" She smiled up at him and licked his cheek. _he cant resist that! _she thought to herself as she smiled at him. "Why not hm? well put the kids in charge and let them see how it is."

She smiled and nuzzled into him "Sounds like a plan." They then fell into a deep sleep.


	3. The Paradise Pride

(A/N:

**Simbasother daughter**: thankx for the review and i have read some of your story and their very impressive for a 10 year old to be writing.ill be sure to add a review once i read them.

**british guy:thankx for the word change i was close to it but wasnt sure(but on the bright side i learnedrouge is red in french. ill be sure to change it.**

****

**bounding jackalope:dont worry this story will have very minamal humans in it.they were the only villians i chould think of and might be a real ****challenge.anyway enjoy chapter 3!**

****

**kovu115:thankx for the review,hope you like chapter 3 **

****

**all that reviwed:thankx again and hope you keep reviewing and liking the story(im hoping for this to be around 25/30 chapters.)**

****

and one more thing:the paradise that they live in is not timon and pumbas old home )

Chapter 3:The Pradise pride

The paradise pride was completly independent from the Pride Lands.The king was a young lion named Ghai(guy),his mate and queen was Named Sallow and they had just found the perfect place to call home:a home with tons and tons of trees,great waterfalls and plenty of game roaming around.Ghai had always hated Simba,he ruled over so much more then he and his wife,he had animals to bow to him,lioness's to go hunt for them,he was very jelous because all the paradise pride had consited of 3 lions.Ghai,his mate Tallow and their son Fang.Fang was still a cub and sine there was no other lions to play with he got into alot of trouble.

One day after Fang had been about to dive over a waterfall,Tallow had caught him just before he had dove in,she gave him the "if anything were to happen to you.." speech and he just layed there pretending to listen and nodding at times saying "Yes mom." Other then those problems the paradise's pride was very relaxed and had No Worries.They had Akuna Matata. Then one day a pregent abandoned lioness had come to Ghai for help.She said she had fallen in love with a rouge lion but he had left her after she was pregent and beat her almost,and came to them for help because they were the closest.

"Please help me and my cub,im begging you...i feel ill birth any time." Ghai,accepted her and the lioness,whos name was Mage,had birthed her first three cubs,two males and one female;Rota,Zoki,and Pala.She was very thankful,she and her cubs were accepted into the pride.

A few years had passed( one or two) and now Fang,still a cub had three younger lion cubs to play with.They whould go off into the trees all day and play tag and catch rabbits.

Fang now the oldest cub had a light brown tuft on his head and woderful strange red eyes,and light colored fur.

Rota was a light chocolate color with a black tuft on his head with light blue eyes.

Zoki was simular except his tuft and skin were both the same:a lighter brown and his eyes were a light orange.

Pala the only lioness of all the cubs had a light tan colored fur with wonderful dark green eyes.All three cubs had pure white undersides.One day during a game of tag Fang and Pala were play wrestling.She had pinned him so many times that he chouldnt count,Finnally he pinned her smiling "Finnally i got you." He said playfully and got off her smiling.Pala giggled "Only after about a thousand times...cmon lets play tag!" She hit him with her paw and ran off "Your IT!" Fang followed her through the dense trees and over logs and leaves,she got to a edge where it rolled down into a reven and into a dark hole.She paused looking at it,Fang ran up behind her and tried to slow down but the ground was slippery and they both slid off the revene and into the Hole.

Pala fell first,then Fang on top.Their noses touched for a secound and they both pulled away a little embarresed and confused,but both laughed. "How do..we get out of here?She asked looking around the hole. "I think i know a way out..this way." Fang said trotting ahead,then waiting for her to catch up. "I think theres a way up here..." Suddenly a hyena leaped out laughing,It was Shenzi,somehow she had survived the fire all those years ago.Her black hair was now slightly grey and her ribs were showing through.Finnaly! some meat...and ohh a fresh cub too.." Just as she was about to leap on the cub,Fang appeared swiping Shezi's face.She yelped and fell backwards,and didnt get up.

Pala's fright turned into enthusiasm as she hugged Fang gratefully.He was caught off guard,this was a little strange but she was younger by about a mounth or so,he didnt blame her. "Oh Fang you saved me! i thought i was going to die...Thank-You so much,im so glad were friends. Fang smiled "So am i...lets get out of here before anymore stupied Hyenas show up.."He jumped up onto the body of the hyena. _i...actually killed her...im only a cub and i killed a full grown hyena!_ He thought as he gripped the edge of the hole with his claws,saw a branch and gripped it with his teeth.He looked at Pala and said muzzled through clenched teeth "grab my tail Pala.,and ill pull you up.She nodded and grabed his tail with her teeth,flinching he pulled her up.They were safe now,she smiled at him happily and they walked back to the pride,and were best friends from then on.

When they got back to the pride,they told Ghai what had happened and Palas mother hugged her gracisly "Thank the kings your ok..." She looked at Fang,then at Pala "Pala did Fang help you out of the hole? She nodded and blushed a little.Ghai looked at his son and smiled "Im very glad you did this son,it was very honorable.You will be a good King after I die.Pala hugged Fang again and thanked him,then went to tell her brothers what had happened.

Fang watched her go,and his father smiled at him as Fang looked at Tallow "What mom?" She laughed "Isnt it ovious Fang? you got a little crush on her dont you!" Fang's ears sunk in embarrasment "No! were just good friends.We saved each other today and-" Ghai looked at his son "Lets go for a walk son sha'll we?" He nodded and followed his enormus fathers paw prints.He got a chance to sneak a look at Pala,her mother was giving her a bath and they were talking and giggling.She looked at Fang and wispered into Mage's ear's;they giggled again and waved.

"See,my son?" Ghai said when they were walking twords a field and sat down "even though your still a cub,your still the ladies man,just like your old man.Fang laughed and glanced at the stars "Dad is it true about the Great Kings up there?" Ghai nodded "Yes my son; they are all up there.My father watching us,and when i die i will watch over you.Fang smiled at his father._Hes so wise,much wiser then stupied Simba _he thought."Now..." Ghai started "Tell me what happened.

"Tell me how you are falling in love so early in life?" Ghai hada feeling he wanted to know this,he had a strange feeling that he may not be around much longer to ask him later.

* * *

The next day Simba and Nala got up at around the same time they usually got up but this time in a very excited mood.They told Kiara what they were doing and she giggled and mouthed to her mother "Have Fun!" She ran over to Kovu and pounched on him and kissed his nose with hers. "Wake up Kovu...we get to rule for one day while Simba and Nala have a day "alone"..isnt that exciting!" He yawned that was more like a roar and smiled at her "Yea! so we get to boss the animals around?"

"Yea!"

"And boss them around alot,and do whatever?"

"Yea!" She laughed "But you know Kovu that isnt all that a King is. He smiled "I know that,they have to keep order and such..right?"

Kiara nodded. "And make good judgements..and be a good father to his children." She smiled at him and Kovu smiled back.

Yes,but you'll make a better mother Kiara..you love little cubs i know youll be a very good mother." She smiled and nuzzled him "And of course youll be a great father." Nala approached them "Were heading off now,were not gonna tell you where we are because we are ordering you not to find us. got it?" Kiara nodded and laughed "Yes mom." Simba hugged her daughter once and the King and Queen ran off together resting their head on one another walking away farther and farther.

Kiara turned to face Kovu "Sooo what is on the angenda for the first day of the King?" Kovu scratched his mane. "Hmmmm."He looked outside and saw a storm moving in. "well lets go see if any animals need shelter,then.." He stopped suddenly looking around,then walked outside.

A rouge lion leaped on Kovu taking him down off of pride rock.Kiara yelled in fear and shock as she ran to help.The two male lions roared angrily as they both hit the ground.Kovu got up first and glared "Whats the big idea! you just dont attack the King like that!" The other male lion roared "Shut up you have no power over me..only over the Pride Lands not Africa." Kovu glared "Who are you anyway? you have no right to be here on our lands!

The lion roared and slashed at Kovu.He easily moved around the larger much fatter lion and slashed at his face. But he had no clue who this lion was.All he knew was this lion was endangering Kiara and possibly the rest of the Pride. He roared loudly and some of the lioness's came to Kovu's side.Kovu studied the facial features,both of his eyes had scars on them now and his right eye was bleeding freshly.His left was white,Kovu guessed he had gone blind.The enemy stopped and looked at Kovu,oviously shocked.

"KOVU!" he roared,his expression had turned from blind fury to mild excitment.Kovu eyed him strangly but growled "Tell me who you are or we will kill you." He looked at the lioness's and they nodded agreeing.Kiara came to his side as well.

The rouge sat up importantly. "I am Ziras mate.Your father."

(A/N: this is my first cliff hanger,hope you liked chapter 3,and no scar isnt the father.i decided to add action into chapter 3...hope you like chapter 4 comming up)


	4. Aloooone Time

(A/N):**simbasotherdaughter:thankx for reviewing again,and yea i thought about scar and then remembered if he was kovus father then kovu and kiara whould be family related and itd be incest..and who wants incest in a LK fanfic? not me.**

**kovu115:i whould like to read some of your original stuff,the plot im thinking in my head as i go,and first Lk fanfic im writing,hope you keep reading and like chapter 4**

**note:4 is focusing more on nala and simba then 5 will be on kovu **

Chapter Four: "Aloooone time"

Simba and Nala were running now,twords the place where they first fell in love;where they chould be alone together,and just hang out all day together.Nala smiled at Simba and nuzzled under him and stopped for a mintue.She moved around playfully and tagged Simba "Your IT Simba!"She giggled and ran off with him chasing after her,they ran in circles playing tag for a little while.Then when they finnally reached his old home they stopped and nuzzled against each others bodies purring softly.

"Remember when i tackled you here in this very spot Simba?" He nodded. "I was chasing Pumba and then you leaped up and we fought,and then i pinned you again,and that night we had fallen in love." He caught her off guard trying to pin her,but they flipped,he was on his back laughing.

"Wow,after all these years i still got it." She giggled softly and kissed him on the nose.

"This place is so romantic,i forgot how much I had liked it,and you had made it even better Nala,your presence was so soothing,so calm...i was awed by your determination to bring me back as the King,im so glad you did...thankyou Nala for bringing me back to the Pride Lands." She nodded as they walked by a pond,she stopped and looked at him and pushed him in.She burst into a fit of laughter as he fell in the water;his mane drenched that it covered his face.He poped up and pulled her under with him.

They both got out laughing and shook their bodies of the water.Simba's mane flung up into a puff ball and they broke into more laugher.Nala got up,licked her paws and padded his mane down. "Thank-You Nala." He nudged her playfully and and she nudged him back smiling. "I got a idea Simba,lets go watch the stars shall we?"

Simba nodded "Whatever my Queen wants..its so good to be away from everyone and just be alone with you,sometimes this job can be so stressful...sometimes i wonder if im the same as my father." Nala licked him on his cheek to quiet him "Yes you are Simba,you are the equilivent to Mufasa,maybe even better then him."

Simba smiled "Really?" Nala nodded reasuringly "Yes really."They got to the spot where he uses to lay with Timon and Pumbaa.Their indentations were long gone now but they layed next to each otheron their back staring at the stars. "You know." Nala said. "This is how Kiara fell in love.Simba nodded watching the stars. "Their moving tonight Nala look." He pointed with his paw at the shooting star,they both watched them fall for a little while then she said "Maybe their migrating?" She giggled and Simba looked at her "The past Kings migrate?" Nala shrugged and nudged her head under his staring at the sky "Who knows." After the last stars had passed up ahead Nala got up and stared at him

"Do you wanna have any more cubs Simba?" He sat up fast looking at her "More..cubs? sure why...not-that-s a-a great idea." She looked at him "Why are you so shocked?" He smiled "I never knew that you wanted more.You remember those cramps and stuff when you were carrying Kiara..

..You vowed to me never again and now im happy that you want more!" Nala smiled at him pushing him onto his back and kissed his nose.Well its been along time.Besides...were alone..noone around to stop us right?" Simba nodded "I love you Nala." He hugged her.A tear fell down her eye. "I love you too Simba." They started to pur together softly.

* * *

Fonzi and Nob got up early making sure they had all their supplies before they set out to hunt their prizes. "Nob...do we have to hunt these lions..their so innocent and i mean we chould just as well sell-" Nob glared at him and Fonzi shut up. "Lions are killers Nob..they kill,their useless and just imagine how much money well have once we sell em..imagine what youve always wanted?" Fonzi thought a moment "I know what ive always wanted,ive always wanted knowledge! can i buy knowledge with the money boss?" Nob laughed "Acually you can.you can get a brain transplant,and thatll get you smarter."

Fonzi jumped up and down with joy "Oh goodie! goodie!" He slipped on a matt and fell backwards on his gun causing it to go off into the air. Birds flew away suddenly into the air.The ground started to shake,they had disturbed 7 sleeping elephants.They yelled and started to run as they got closer.The elephants roared "Well thankx alot for waking us!" One of them yelled as they crushed all the two poachers equitment,including their car,food,refridgerator,and extra bullets.

"Good job Fonzi,you crushed our stuff.Now we have to walk some 1000 miles to the nearest road.because..." He slapped his idiot friend. **Were in the middle of no where**!" He sighed. "Lets get going then,shall we?" They set off twords the nearest civlization which was a little hut about 1000 miles away,that was the rangers station.Nothing else was out in the savanna of Africa.

* * *

Simba's and Nala's alone time was going perfect.Nothing chould interupt them,they slept peacefully after "playing" hard and now Nala rested her head on Simba's Paws,both sound asleep,and both smiling slightly.They were very happy when they were alone.Simba was glad Nala had brought up the idea,but occasionally his mind wandered back to Kovu and Kiara and how they were dealing with their first time as King and Queen.It was very good practice for them when they really became the rulers over Pride Rock.Both Simba and Nala were getting older,but they were along way from death.He had spoken to his father once or twice when he appeared in the clouds,he had asked "Father how far are Nala and I from death?"

And Mufasa had said "Along long time my son,your time is still rising,but i see trouble in the future for you,becareful." He had dissappeared before Simba had asked him what he ment by that.He tried thinking about what it might be,but had no clue,so he went to Rafiki and asked but all he had said was "Your father is right Simba...the answers will come in time my friend."

But now Simba was sleeping peacefully next to Nala,the greatest lioness in all Africa.He was awake and kept staring at her,both their tails wrapped around each other,twitching slightly.He licked her head and went over to the lake nearby and bent his head to drink.He then brought his head up looking around.Something was moving around in the trees.He approached it slowly. "Hey..whos there..? show yourself now!"

A tiger appeared from the trees,and he growled at him. "What are you doing here lion! get out!" Simba growled back.He hated tigers. "My mate and I were here first,you get out." The tiger growled and moved the leaves with his head to reveal a female lion and three to four cubs attatched to their mother,who was asleep. "She just had these about half moon." He pointed to the sky.Half moon was equal to about fourty-five mintues.Simba didnt care. "Get out...your on the pride land territory.."

The tiger growled,his claws extending. "How the heck am i soppose to do that! My mate is weak from just giving birth.Thats why i hate lions,they are too territorial.Besides... " He laughed trying to make a joke "You and your mate were loud...it frighted the cubs." Simba leapt at him but the tiger attacked at the same time.How dare this _tiger_ _insult my mate and I _Simba thought as the two males wrestled.The female tiger yelled but didnt get up.she was too weak

Nala heared the scruffel and got up and trotted over to where the two were fighting.She yelled with fright "Simba!" Both males stopped and sat down.She looked at the tigers mate and walked over. "Miss what..happed why were they fighting?" The female tiger tried talking,her breath was hard. "My...mate smelled your mate over in our territory...and when He said come out he was afraid he was going to kill me and our cubs." She licked them affectionitly. "Then my mate said that we were here first,and i just had these cubs like a half moon ago...but your mate didnt care he said get out and we were on the pride lands..I've heard the stories about the pride living there,ive been told they werre friendly.But oviously the king hasnt lived up to that impression." Her voice was filled with anger.

Nala looked at Simba and walked over to him "Simba...is this true? You said for them to get out?" Simba nodded.Nala sighed "Why?" Simba smiled "I didnt know who it was...and when i saw the tiger i thought he was going to attack me or you...i was only protecting this area...even if i sounded selfish..." The male lion nudged his mate and looked at the two lions. "We had no where else to go...everywhere else was too loud,we saw this place and it was very quiet...until we heard you two.But we didnt think youd hurt us so we sat in that area over there,I killed a anatilope for when they were born so they had something to eat.

Simba felt like a greatbig jackass.He felt terrible,and bowed his head in embarressment "IM...sorry i didnt know this was the only place you chould find...you may stay here as long as you wish." Nala looked from the male tiger to the female one "Im sorry too...im sure he feels aweful about this..it wont happen again...right Simba?"

"Yes,Nala it wont happen again."

Luckly the tiger smiled "Its ok.i understand...you thought i was gonna hurt you guys,and we thought the same thing,but now you can go back to sleeping and i can go back to my wife and take care of our cubs." He nodded at them and walked into the trees with his mate and the long grass covered them up.

Nala looked at Simba ,and smiled.Simba smiled too because smiles were contagious. "What are youuu smiling about?" She licked his cheek "What do you think? follow me back to where we were and ill show you." Simba followed without hesitation.

* * *

Kovu was shocked to find that this..lion was his father.how chould he be? Zira had said his father had died...no matter,maybe this lion was just a crazy old fool.And he was just saying that?He whould ask him soon enough.

* * *

(A/N: hope you liked chapter four. ill try to make five longer if i can,and i decided to end with the Kovu scene just because i wanted readers to get ready for chapter 5,which will focus on Kovu,Kiara and the rouge,then switch to the paradise pride later. R&R :) ) 


	5. Kovu's Father

**Chapter five:Kovu I am your father.**

Kovu was shocked to find that this..lion was his father.how chould he be? Zira had said his father had died...no matter,maybe this lion was just a crazy old fool.And he was just saying that?He whould ask him soon enough.Kovu growled at the rouge angrily. "I dont believe you..My mother said that my father was killed...she said he died from a infected foot..you cant be him.

The rouge got closer and growled "You have to belive me..." He stepped closer and Kovu scooted back again.Kiara was confused. 'Kovu who is this freak! He's scaring me...really bad..." Kovu nuzzled Kiara "Its ok..this guy is just crazy thats all...he isnt my father."

He sighed and sat down "Maybe id better prove it...when your mother was pregnent we had a very big fight..and she told me to get lost. I did but after i was attacked by Zira's new mate...he blinded me in one eye and gave me two scars over my eyes...you look so much like your mother Kovu.

He whouldnt accept it,he chouldnt. "Tell me about how Simba banished us."

"Well after Scar died...Your mother and the pride nearly killed Simba,after he recovered he banished them to the outlands.The punishment was that if they ever returned their throart whould be cut.Then your mother had you Kovu.She payed no attention to her new born son,Until Scar had saw the blackness in you and hand chose you to follow,and take his place.."

"Wait wait." Kiara interupted. "If Simba banished you after Scar died..how did he choose Kovu?"

"Ah,well see Zira,Scar and I had meetings every once and a while.And he said to Zira "Zira if you have a child...they will be the chosen one..I was standing right next to Zira when Scar drew blood from himself and traced it across her belly...But as i can see the blackness hasnt worked yet.." He said this with a deep hatred that made Kiara scoot away

"I fell in love with Kiara...she's so fun to be around,I chouldnt kill either of them,Kiara and I are One...now tell us another thing. How did you get those scars and a blind eye?"

"Well those are a fight from Scar.He insulted me one day,and being the way he was he made it worse,I attacked him but for some reason Zira attacked me as well.She scartched my eye and it tore into it,cutting a scar across it;going into it making it worse,I was in pain for days,the blood kept comming,day after day.But finnaly a wise old monkey..."

Kovu interupted. "Rafiki?"

The rouge shrugged "I dont know,i just know he helped me by putting medicine on that eye...he told me i whould go blind in that one,but i didnt really care i was very glad he helped me at all.I musta layed out there for days.Because finnaly i woke up and saw some spreading from Pride Rock,that was when Simba had killed Scar;of course i didnt know that.I had finnaly asked a giraff and he told me that King Simba had returned and killed his uncle,and peace returned.So i set out on my own,i never thought of once returning to Zira because she betrayed me and attacked me.That was why i ran away,my heart was in peices."

Kovu sighed..he had no clue what to do now..his story made sence but he was so confused.. he looked at Kiara.She nodded."I belive him Kovu..his story sounds resonable."

"Ok...i believe you...lets go inside the cave its gonna rain."

* * *

Fang and Pala were so close their parents chouldnt tear them away.They whould go into the trees and just talk all day long.They were both in their teen years.His brown tuft had grown to cover half his head,and his light color fur had turned to a golden,his eyes still brightly red that Pala adored so much.Mage loved to watch the pair of them nuzzle and say I love you over a million times a day.Ghai and Sallow had also grown to watching the young pair,they whould go off in the middle of the day,and then at night theyd watch the stars talking to each other and wispering,then laughing at what the other saw.It seemed their love was every lasting.

It was.

One day when it was raining especially hard,Ghai called all the pride to take shelter in a cave. "We will all stay here until the rain passes.The skys will rain all day i can tell,so Pala,Mage and Sallow will go out and find food,because we may be here for several days...Wait where is Pala and Fang?" He then understood .He stood up and roared loudly so that his mate sunk away a little but then regained her confidence

"Mage this is all your fault,if you hadnt come to us then Pala and Fang whould have never met...their always running off together,they dont do their jobs here."

Mage was not a helpless lioness.She stood up and roared visiously "Dont you blame me for this.Our kids are in love...it is the way of the cir-"

"Dont tell me that circle of life stuff. I know all about it...You Mage are hereby banished from my pride,leave us now."

The two young lovers came into the cave,both laughing and smiling,but stopped seeing the tension inside.They turned to leave.Ghai roared "Dont move son! how dare you run off with Pala again when you know you both have a job to do. i cant believe this outrage.This is a complete disgrace."

Rota stood up and roared loudly and angry "You never talk to my sister that way,you are not a true king...i shall spit on your-" Ghai attacked Rota full on taking him down and rolling around.Rota being only about half stregenth,he was taken down by a full grown lion.His legs were crushed and he yelled and swiped at Ghai.

He hit guy in the nose;he stepped back yelling in anger.Zoki leaped up at Ghai and started to tear into his back roaring at him "You never attack my brother! what kind of king are you!" Sallow then lept into the fray protecting her mate.But the males swiped her away.Finnally the big male lion fell in a heap of blood breathing hard and fast.He looked at Sallow "I love you Sallow ill be watching over from above in the stars." He then breathed his last.

With that Mage looked at Pala. "Pala come now! were leaving." Pala had no choice but to turn around and follow suit.Fang tried to follow,but his mother,who was weeping sadly growled at him.A growl that ment "Stay here!"

They didnt even say goodbye. Both young lovers were thinking the same thing :_will i ever see him/her again? _With head bowed, the two lioness's departed.

* * *

Simba and Nala were now returning from their time alone.They didnt really want to return right away,but Nala had brought it up on the 4th night,and they started home on the 5th.Simba had fallen even more in love with her these past few days.She was still a very playful lioness.It was good to get away and spend time with each other,he was glad their daughter was the future queen.She had alot of potiential. She was very gifted. Hed be glad to pass the thrown onto her and Kovu.

When Simba and Nala came onto the path,Simba knew immemidly something was wrong.

They came up onto the ''steps'' but both stopped dead. Kovu was standing over hisbleeding dyingfathers body.

* * *

(A/N:another cliff hanger. and im also trying to make this as long as i can before starting the main story line..because then it will go fast and i want a longer story

thankx to kovu again for reading.hope to get more.)


	6. Running Away

chapter 6: running away.

(A/N:ty again kovu for reading.i hope i get more people to read though.Enjoy )

Mage and Pala walked away from the paradise pride.She chould'nt believe it.Ghai had kicked them both out,she didnt understand how a king chould be so jelelous..this was crazy.What had they done to deserve this outcast?Her daughter had fallen deeply in love with the King's son.Sure they were only around their late puberty years but that didnt mean anything.Was Ghai angry because he didn't have all the lioness's to hunt for the pride? Well too bad for him! If he was so hungry why didnt he hunt? maybe because the males sucked at hunting? Well hed have to starve then.But now Mage and Pala were on their own and walking along a path.She stopped and waited for her daughter.

Pala looked heart broken,angry,and sad all at the same time.Her head was bowed and as walked slowly behind her mother.She was softly crying and muttering to herself.Mage chouldn't understand because she was muttering to herself,but her mood had gone from excited happy to that of a dark stormy day.Which the day was reflecting now.Pala was thinking to herself,now caring about anything now.Her whole world had been shattered.She whouldn't be able to see Fang ever again.Shed be forced to marry some strange ugly lion she was not attracted to at all and theyd be forced to have kids. Yes that was what was ahead for her.Misery.

"Mom?" Pala said looking up.

"Yes? what is it Pala."

"Why do i feel so miserable now...I was so happy around Fang and now... i just feel so depressed."She sat down on her hinges and bowed her head sadly.Mage walked over and nudged her softly, "Listen here,my daughter...you are deeply deeply in love with Fang...and no dont try to deny it!...just listen:When you are around him you feel like the greatest lioness ever dont you? He makes you feel so special.

She nodded.

"Then he is doing the same to you..he cant stop thinking about you,trust me i know.Ive been in love before..the feeling is unreal..unimagitable until you experience it for yourself." Pala nodded. "I think ive already experienced it." Her mother looked at Pala and smiled and nuzzled her affectionitly. "Then you must run to him,and he will do the same...run away together."

Pala looked at her mother and gasped "Are you telling me to run awayy with my lover mother?Is this that mother/daughter talk that you said we whould have? If so then im very dissappointed in this talk.I expected a big long talk on responsiblilites now that im growing up...but all i get is this? No scolding about me and Fang running off and stuff? No lecture about hormones?"Finnally she stopped and stared at her mom.They both then broke into fits of giggles.

"Im sorry Mommy,I had to rant on and on about how and what your soppose to do,as a mom.But because you dont do it,you are even a better mother.I love you mom,Thankx for raising me so well." Mage smiled and licked her head softly. "Dont worry about it Pala,you must get it from me." She laughed. "Well if your going to meet him youd better scaddle."

"Mom how-"

"Motherly Instinct?" She laughed again and nodded with her head and Pala got up and ran off twords their meeting place."

Fang's mother was now giving him a lecture on how the death was all his fault.Fang glared at the two brothers.It was their fault.It was their fault that his father died! All Rota,and Zoki's fault.

Fang wanted to tear them limb from limb,but they were Pala's brother's,and she might never forgive him.He was deeply in love with her,and he didnt want to hurt her at all.He was love hurting right now.His head was pounding,he wanted to mourn for his father,but yet also mourn over that his best friend and lover.His father had kicked both Mage,_and _Pala out. Both lioness's had nothing to do with the situation.

He still didnt understand how his father had gotton so mad.It wasn't that bad either.His mother had told him eariler what had happened.Apparently Ghai had been in a bad mood because it was raining.He had looked around the cave and gatherd only a couple lioness's;Mage and Sallow,and was planing on also sending

Pala but he didnt see her.Then he got very mad and said it was all Mage's fault that they had ever come here and that all Pala and Fang did was run away and not do their job. But Mage was mad now.She yelled at him saying that they were in love and how could they keep it hidden away.Then when they had both came in he had yelled at Pala,and both brothers had attacked the King.Then Pala and Mage had left...that was what he was told,and saw.

Fang was not hearing the lecture.He let it go in one ear and out the other as Sallow raged on for anoter ten mintues about how he had been irrisponsible.All he had to do was just nod and say "Yes mom i understand." Then,finnally he walked away to his part of the cave,which lead from a tunnel in the main cave.It led all the way down into a dip and in a side hole that was like a birthing chamber,which was actually his.

He smashed out the back,and ran away into the night preparing to meet Pala.They were going to meet near Pride Rock and then run away into the fields and promised they whould stay by each others side forever.Fang's mane as well had grown bigger and more fuller,but had not completly covered his head.He was almost a full grown lion,and they had promised to get betrothed as soon as they found someone to do the job.

Pala was waiting by Pride Rock.She was very nervous about running away with Fang,but he assured her everything whould be fine,and she agreed to wait for him.It was getting darker,and still he hadn't showed up.Lots and lots of things were going through her head. _did he dessert me? noo noo he whouldnt do that..maybe he chouldnt get away?.  
_

_Or maybe..maybe he got hurt! ..what if hes out there somewhere and hurt? What if vultures are eating him right now? Or some stupied jackles jumped him? Wh-_. She didnt complete the sentence because she saw Fang over the ledge,he ran to her at a full run and embraced her into a hug.

He purred softly,and she returned the purr softly.He rubbed his mane into her head and he pulled her into a hug.Pala looked up. "Where were you!" She demanded. "You scared me have to death damnit!" He smiled and licked her head,she smiled and returned his kiss.

They then smiled at each other,Pala then said "Lets get going!" They then started to run.

* * *

Simba and Nala stared at the dead body,shocked at what they were looking at.They were staring at a dying body of a dark lion,two scars lined his eyes.One of the eyes was pure white,which was blinde.Nala spoke up first to Kovu. "Kovu..please tell us what happened.First off why are you standing over a strange male lion.But secound why the heck are you standing over his body? Kiara stepped foward to protect Kovu. "I saw everything that happened."

Simba nodded. "OK,then tell us exactly what happened."

* * *

A/N: hope you enjoyed chapter 6! thankx in advanced to all that R&R (But i will always give thanx in the reviews and before starting a new chapter.and again at the end) 


	7. Retelling Event's

chapter seven:retelling events

(Thankx to reviewers:

**morpheusdreamer:thankyou for your review. there will be more past/present references .i hope i can add more in there.and yes the humans will be used more but this is a LK fanfic so theyll be used little,but they are more then a divice for a plot.**

**krya;hope you like this chapter! **

**sorry everyone that this took so long to put chapter 7 up.enjoy!**

Simba decided to let everyone get some sleep,and they whould explain it in the morning.Kovu and Kiara sat up all night talking about the days event's,and even though they were both tired they chould not fall asleep.

He kept saying it was his fault that his father died.She shook her head saying again and again it wasnt,that he was just protecting everyone.When the sun finnally rose the next morning,both the lions had fallen asleep,and now had to wake up only a few hours later.Kovu gave a tired roar,closer to a roar then anything and stretched,shook out his mane and walked outside to feel the cool breeze on his mane ruffling it softly.

After everyone had woken up,gone down to the water hole and drank a little,they gathered back on Pride Rock,and sat in a circle.Simba looked at Nala and nodded at her.She smiled and started.

"Good morning everyone,hoped everyone slept ok.Now we are going to hear the story about yesterday while we were gone what exactly happened...and why Kovu was standing over a dead strange lion's body." She looked at Simba,He smiled at Kovu and Kiara so they whouldnt be nervious. "Please step into the middle and tell us the story." Kovu nodded and both lion's sat in the middle.Kiara looked at Kovu. "Go on Kovu you can start."

Kovu cleared his throat,and began to tell the story of what happened:

"well,this lion had claimed to be my father,and he finnaly conviced me of it.Because he said so much that my mother had told me,I finnaly told him it was OK to come into the cave...so-"

Simba stopped him,sounding kinda annoyed at this. "Wait..wait you Invited this rouge..this stranger into our cave? Our home..without my permission?" Kiara spoke up now "Well daddy you did say we were in change..didn't you?" Simba nodded but tried to say something but Nala shook her head,and he fell silent and nodded for her to go on. "Anyway...as Kovu was saying we let him into our cave and he was flirting with several of the lioness's.He was playing it cool and acting like 'Oh a rouge's life was so hard.' They all went over to him,and he told them,which im sure are fake stories of him surrounded by sheer dangerous odd's..I mean he really over exagerated..but the lioness's just kept humoring him.

Simba tried to hide a laugh as he tried to speak. "So he was getting treated like a wounded lion that wanted love and companionship?...and what do you mean by sheer dangerous odds?"

"OH!" Broke in one of the lioness's "He told us all that when he was in the outlands that he was attacked by 200 hyeneas and killed them all,alone.We all belived him..how stupied we were."

Nala nodded. "Go on you with your story." Kovu nodded and picked it up. "Well we both knew you guys werent comming back anytime soon,so we let him stay awhile...we both thought what harm chould it do for him to stay a while?He seemed to be a OK guy..Everyone seemed to like him.But he had a darkside...Once or Twice he brought it out..Kovu being the only male around defended the Lioness's and he cowered."

Nala interupted this time. "What was this guys name? If he had one i mean." Kovu looked at Nala making eye contact just because it was respectful to look at the queen when talking directly to her. "My mom said she called him 'Boo Boo' . " He shrugged. "I don't know why,..but anyway thats the only name i know.." Nala giggled softly and tried to stop herself.

"OK." Kiara continued "So he stayed with us for like a week,and became more and more agressive twords Sarabi and Sarafina...and since Sarabi is my grandmother,I had to say something because both Nala's mother and my grandmother are getting up there in age..." Both lioness's gave a harty "hmph.." Sarabi mubbled "Wait till you get up here missy...youll be just as--" Simba smiled at her and she stopped smiling.

"Now as I was saying...Boo Boo had a bad temper,he was messing with Sarabi and Sarafina..and because Kovu was off by the watering hole I defended them both...he backed away and calmed down when he saw me step in front.He had a fasination with me for some reason...I still dont understand why..but he kept following me around...it was really scary..He'd give me this stare that was very creppy,i had a few nightmares.Finnally Kovu had just had enough of him.

"So..Kovu killed his 'father' to save the pride,and you Kiara?" Nala said smiling at Kovu fondly.She smiled widely,and nodded. "Yes that's the reason...but let me keep going.Anyway Kovu saw Boo bugging me.I told him so many times to leave me alone...but then he got angry again and Kovu attacked him.He killed him as soon as his claws sank into Boo Boo,and now he's lying over there...the whole event was tramatic." She broke into tears,and Kovu went over,and nuzzled her,then they hugged.

Nala smiled at Simba,and he nodded. "I think that your actions were honorable,and i've decided to reward you both.Kiara's eyes light up so fast with happiness it was like the sun rising in a split secound. "Nala and I both have decided to reward you with--" He was cut off suddenly by Zazu flying tword's them flying as fast as he chould.

Simba looked up,now worried. "Zazu..what's wrong?" He was out of breath as he landed but he was terrified and tried to spit it out. "Sarafina...she was hunting...there was a loud noise,something ive never heard before...i cant explain it but she's lying by the watering hole now,you have to help her!"

Kiara's smiled vanished as fast as a lightbulb blowing out.She got up,and ran down the path with Nala leading,and Simba right beside her.The whole pride ran down as fast as they chould.Nala reached the water first and nuzzled her.She chould see where the wound was.Her leg was bleeding and there was a indent where a metal thing had peirced her back paw.

"Mom!" Nala yelled,she licked her cheek then nuzzled her,and then sat on her hinges staring at her mother. "Tell us what happened." Sarafina nodded and started but Simba cut her off. "We have to get her back to the cave,then after she rest's she can tell us all about it." Simba and Kovu picked her up with their heads,and lifted Sarafina onto their backs and carried her back to their cave,setting her down gently.

Rafiki walked in sadly leaning on his stick for support,he looked at Sarafina,and sighed again. "A demon did this,one that was not any creature here...they were very mysterious,the winds have told me that this has been done by Humans."

Nala felt enraged that anyone whould do this.What did she do to deserve her mother being attacked?She looked at Rafiki,and sobbed trying to speak "Will my mother be OK?" Rafiki shrugged "I do not know me dear...in time we will see..we will treat her with erbs and hope for de best." He smiled,and walked to his tree to get the medicine. Simba turned to everyone trying to hide his tear's for his wife's mother,and his mothers best friend,Simba whouldn't let her die.He swore to himself _i wont let her die,i will find out who attacked Nala's mother...they will pay...if she dies _He then slowly fell asleep.

He was now dreaming of the recent event's:About seeing Sarafini being attacked by a standing leapord.Since Simba had never seen a 'Human' his imagination went wild.First he saw a mix between a leapord and a hyena,standing up,carrying a shapened stick.He saw the 'human' running at Sarafina and stabing her in the leg and then running off lauging wildly.

His mind then created a closer image to a Human.He saw a very old type ape,standing up on two feet with a smug look on it's face holding a weapon of somekind.Simba didnt reconize it at all.He walks twords the Human in his dream,he backed up away from Simba holding up the weapon to level it with his eye.Simba didnt think this was a threat,so he advanced,but the human was ready.

He pulled the lever by his finger and there was a loud _BANG_. Simba awoke as soon as he heard this.He looked around frantically.Everyone was staring outside.Had another one of these Human's attacked on the savana again! This was getting rediculous,how chould more animal's be moving in on Simba's pride? Chouldn't they smell the danger?There was no excuse for this group of Animal's to be attacking lioness's and other inhabints of Their kingdom.Unless they had to eat?Of course they had to eat..but again why so close to the Pride Land's? And why did they have to make such loud noise's? Simba trotted out and looked around.

"Is everyone ok?" Nala asked comming out and yawning tiredly,and looking around frantically.Zazu shook his head no. "IM afraid not my'lady..one of the lioness's was out early hunting...and there was another attack...I saw the enemy getting away on some type of animal,i chouldn't keep up...it was going faaster then a Cheetah.

Simba cursed under his breath.Zazu and Nala both gasped but he didn't care.His kingdom,his lioness's were being attacked and invaded by a unknown creature.Why did so many thing's happen during Simba and Nala's rule? First the Zira inncident,now this..what chould possibly happen next? He didnt want to think about that.He nodded,and said for everyone to help with the body,but Zazu cut in. "Sire,i saw them taking the body with them..im afraid she wasnt moving.

Simba nodded sadly,and said "OK Sarafina it's time you said what happened...can you explain it to us?"

Sarafina nodded,and sat down on her hinges.She then cleared her throat. "Well..i was down by the watering hole,I had gone down there slowly because im not as fast as i used to be,and well neither is my hearing or smelling.But anyhow i thought i heard something in the bushes.I had looked up,and not seen anything,so I dipped my head back down.Then all of a sudden i heard a breaking twig,and knew someone was there so i started to walk away fast,noone followed me,and then i heard at the same time a sound louder then Thunder,and i felt the pain at the same time.It didnt make sence at first,and then i just kinda fell down.I heard lots of laughter...but i scared them off by roaring at them..but i think they hunt in pack's like we do." She looked at Simba seeming to ask for support by just staring.

He didnt know what to do,he was so lost and confused at this moment on who the attacker's were.But then it came to him. "OK,listen up everyone,Noone is to leave Pride Rock without someone with them.This way they can scare off the enemy more easily,got it?" Everyone nodded. Simba smiled at Nala and she returned it. "Everyone back to bed now."Simba said,they all headed back to bed.

All except for Kovu and Kiara who had sneaken off to have their own fun.Kovu and Kiara walked side by side humming the Upendi tune that they first fell in love with each other.It had been Rafiki that got them together,but he had said it was Mufasa that had given him the idea.They didn't argue about that.All they did was nod and say OK.

* * *

The two lovebirds that had run away from the two collapsing prides:Fang,and Pala,who were now off on their own,in their own private field.They had found a small rugged area with a hill,a waterhole,and a open field. Pala smiled at Fang.She was glad they had both run away,glad that they chould cuddle everyday,for almost the whole day without their pride telling then what to do.

They were finnally free.They chould do whatever they wanted,whenever they wanted.Fang chould express his love for Pala in everyway imaginable,and without hiding away from Ghai.But now that he was dead,there was no Paradise Pride King,Fang was of course heir to the throne but he wanted nothing to do with them.

He wanted for them both to be their own king and queen.They were both very happy and didnt want to go back at all.Because they both knew what whould happen:His mother and Mage whould both first hug them,and then they whould banish them from the pride.So there was no point actually in returning at all.Now though Mage had moved on,had prolly found a new mate,and started a new pride of their own.Later on after the moon was out,and shining on the field's both lion's were lying side by side,Pala resting her head under his.He licked her face affectionitly. Pala looked up at him smiling.

"I think im ready to have our first cubs Fang,are you ready?" Fang nodded,and smiled. "Of course im ready whenever you are."

Kovu,and Kiara had to sneak into the cave when they returned that evening.They tried not to laugh and giggle as they headed for their usual spot near the back of the cave.Simba was once again snoring,meaning he was having a bad dream

,and Nala was awake,and smiling at him.She licked his cheek,a smile came across Simba's face and he settled down.

Kiara settled her head on Kovu's paw,and smiled.She licked his cheek and slowly fell asleep.

A small pack of wolves were now closing in on Pride Rock.The leader,named Ban nodded to his companion.They used body language when they wanted to jump their prey.This was especially hard because trying to take on a whole lion pride with about 15 wolve's was going to be a challange.

They didnt even see it comming.

* * *

(A/N:another cliff hanger. hope this was longer..i dont see how to make space out the sentences when im editing the story to make

them seem longer.They all seem scrunched together when their soppose to be 2 enters apart.anyway thankyou

**morpheusdreamer and krya thankyou guys for reviewing, Hope you liked chapter 7 and keep reviewing: ) **)


	8. Surprise Attack On Pride Rock

CHAPTER EIGHT: Surprise Attack On Pride Rock

**(A/N:**

**Moroheus dreamer: thankyou for your comments.and about The name i ****chouldnt think of anything else quickly so i chose boo.**

**But yea he does see simba as a father like figure in his life.**

**thankx for the nitpick by the way i didnt know that.**

**The two prides will get more involed with each other later,and the humans i agree can be dangerous in LK stories but i hope im portraying them well.Since noone in the LK ''universe'' has ever seen a human i was thinking everyone whould be confused about them,and stuff,more soon about them(theyll be in shadow until like the middle of the story )**

**And last comment about the wolves: they are going to play a semi big role in this chapter.(for the beggining anyway)**

**Thankx again for reviewing! have fun reading chapter 8 and enjoy.**

**side note: im sorry for the wrong spellings by the way but i dont have spell check for wordpad. corrections are always welcome**

The leader of this pack of wolves was named Carcaroff.He was one of the most cleverist,and tatical leader out of the area.that's why he was leading this pack of 15 wolves.Five of which were male's,and ten were female's.Because after hunting two and a half year's with 5 male's,they decided to get some female's to help with hunt's. Carcaroff,and his mate(Tina) slowly crept over the dirt and leaves littering the dirt ground as they made their way ever closer to Pride Rock.His mate smiled at him,she made Carcaroff insides bloom into happiness he couldnt discribe.They had fallen in love as little pup's,and gradually grew closer.

But unlike lion's who are somewhat forced to marry,Wolves got to choose who they loved to get marry too.Now the two were crouching down about one and a half mile away from pride rock.Even at a distance the rock was very large in size.Tina had to pull her eye's away to keep her mouth from droping in awe.Another wolf,Carcaroff's best friend Roghan(Rougehan) was a few feet away conversing in the wolve's code that they only used for hunting,and tatical to talk to a smaller wolf.She was giggling slightly,and he chould tell Roghan wasn't using the ''code'' for tatical stuff. _Roghan you better stop talking to that pup,she's at least 2 years younger then you,shes _only _on this mission because she is a exceptional hunter.if i catch you flirting with her again i will tear you in half.Is that clear?_ He finished,and deciding to scare him adding in a growl.

Simba was once again having terrible nightmare's of everything that had happened in his time as king.He first saw Pride Rock all burnt from the fire after he had killed Scar.He then saw Kiara being dragged by Kovu in the water.He had no remorse for Kovu now so why was he dreaming of this event? He saw him drop her softly on the ground,but still Simba hadn't arrived like he was soppose to yet he was staring at them like he was.Now Simba sat watching the event's unfold.Kovu glanced around,and as Kiara was still knocked out cold she had no clue what he was doing.He took her neck in his paw's,and very fast drew across her neck,she yelled suddenly but was quickly cut off.Simba tried to shoot foward but all he did was go through their bodies. Then he saw himself and the lioness's comming up the path.

Kovu hid in a nearby patch of tallgrass as Nala saw her daughter and began to cry uncontrollably into Simba.Then without warning Kovu lept out attacking Simba.Enraged the dream Simba fought hard to throw Kovu off.Simba ran for it until he was suddenly at the gouge again.Seeing it again was just not the worse part.Kovu stopped by him,claws from Kiara stained his paws.WHY was Simba dreaming about this?He tried to wake himself up,but he stayed asleep being forced to watch.

Lighting struct downward into the cavern creating the same scene Simba had seen over,and over in his head.Kovu laughed softly and lashed out at Simba,but there was suddnely a loud BANG and Kovu fell over the ledge lifeless,and fell into the fire.A man stood over him holding some kind of weapon.Simba chouldnt do anything.All he saw was the figure pull back something with a _click_, there was another loud bang and Simba suddenly fell into the fire after Kovu.He still didnt awake. The dream changed again to where they were all alive again. Zazu fly twords the dream Simba,and mutterd sumthing to him.He leaped up,and roared a warning.To the real Simba it sounded like a War roar.

The eighteen or so lioness's came hurdling out,and stood waiting at attention.Simba didnt understand this dream at all.It wasnt making sence for one,and the secound reason he had just seen himself,Kiara and Kovu die but there they were sitting near the watching Simba.There was a crack of thunder as figures started to approach Pride Rock.But this wasn't the recent fight with Zira's Pride it was another that Simba had no idea who they were,apparently the dream one knew because he ran up to the male lion leading,and immeditly began talking to him._Maybe a alliance_? The sleeping Simba thought.He watched on.

Now the entire Pride was turning to watch the horizan.Another pride was emerging over it,Two lion's ran out to meet two from the other side,and tried to convince them to try and talk this into a peaceful manner.It didnt happen.

Simba watched his face wide as the lion's War'd with each other..he saw a lioness strike down at Nala.He woke up suddenly breathing hard,he was sweating,and tearing a little.He looked around.Everyone as usual was sleeping peacefully,once or twice a snore was heard or a twitch of a leg,but nothing like Simba's dreams.He sighed and fell back onto the cold floor looking at the stars.Kovu was sitting up about midway on Pride Rock looking around,and patrolling back and forth.Simba and Nala had both said that someone should be up every hour to keep watch so everyone in the Pride whould be much safer.

Carcaroff spotted a lone lion sitting on the rock,and nodded to Roghan.He crept away to the left.On the far side three wolve's sat awaiting orders's watching Pride Rock,all crouching as not to be spotted.The younger one out of the three,whos name was Arkia saw Roghan crawling twords them and told his older brother.He looked around,and saw him comming.

He nodded to Roghan,an kept crawling,then stopped,and smiled "Have you seen the patrol up there on the rock? we cant do anything with a guard up there.I'm sure that that rock is pretty high,and he will spot us comming from this far off." They stayed low behind the grass,conversing in barley wispers.Only a soft wind was blowing,the moon,full tonight was shining down on the pack,and even though the pack wanted to howl at the moon Carcaroff forbid it tonight.

"We will have to distract the guard somehow,but how are we going to accomplish that?" Arkia said looking at Roghan with a slight scared look,but also with amusement. "Well...we had a idea.Here it is...you know lions are a sucker for food,like antilope,deer buffalo,stuff like that right?" The cub nodded. "Well if we can draw the lookout over twords the distraction of the animals we may get him to go take a look at whats going on,and because of those good natured Pride Lander's he'll want to help... one of us can scare them and then when he comes to look spring a attack on him,and then the pride..what do you think Arkia!" He glanced at him,and he nodded. "Lets hope this works." Roghan said as he crept away back to Carcaroff.

When he got back he told Carcaroff the plan,he didnt think it was a good idea. "What are you crazy! do you think he'll be that stupied as to leave his post? I don't think so...why don't you listen to my plan before you go,and ruin this whole plan ok?"

Roghan sighed,and nodded then looked up."What is your plan then?"

Carcaroff nodded,and leaned foward. "Ok this is what were going to do...We are going to stage a fight,but make it loud so that the king wakes up,and tells the guard to go resolve it,the king will return to bed while the watcher leaves his post to solve the faked fight.Then we will jump him and go from there." Roghan sighed _thats almost the exact same plan,he always steals them from me._ he thought as he made his smile as big as he chould._ hell why not milk it for all it's worth. _He even shook his tail a few times.Carcaroff nodded. "We'll wait till mid moon..it's not even close to it yet,when it gets to that time i want you and Arkia,possibly a few others to be fake fighting,you know growiling,howling:that old carcus.And since wolf pup's are such good at rough housing Arkia as i said will do it."

"Im not that much of a pup,you make me sound like a tiny one that dosent know how to use a tree...im old enough to-" Carcaroff cut him off "Oh shut up.I Ment you as a pup because your way younger then the rest of the pack...do you have to take everything litterly?Look just be ready when I give the go ahead." He walked away trotting like he owned the whole savana,swishing his tail,his head raised.

"This plan isnt going to work...this is sucicide to attack a pride of lions...especially ones that hadn't hurt Carcaroff's pack in anyway ,shape or form.But on the other paw Carcaroff is very jelious of them having Pride Rock,and owning most of the land.When he was smaller that stupied bird had told them(His parents and pack) they had to attend Simba's birthing ceremony.His father refused to go see a lion cub born,and on top of that all the other animals got seats first class,they were bigger,taller and stronger.When they had passed by the rock,all they chould see was someone holding up a very small black shape...maybe if they let the smaller animals up front to actually _see_ something,maybe it whould have been different.

* * *

Kovu was still sitting on Pride Rock while watching the stars.He had been out here all night,and there was absoulutly no action at all so far that night,and Kovu kept letting out a yawning roar.The birds near by whould take off into the air startled,sometimes theyd even yell rude words,and fly over his head.On purpose.They whould fly over his head,and Kovu whould have to run,and hide from them,the birds laughing the whole time.Finnally after the sixth he roard loudly,and the birds flew away scared to death.There were several moans from inside,and then silence.Kovu sighed in relief. 

Then he looked into the distance,and saw to his horror four Mid aged wolves fighting.They were Howling and scratching at each other.One of them scratched the enemy he was fighting so hard that he flew backwards into uncontionousness.Kovu stepped foward,and then stopped himself.He trotted into the cave,and woke Simba.He groaned then turned over.Kovu had to yell. "Simba there is a fight going on outside i dont want to leave my post to help though..what do i do?"

Simba with his eyes still closed thought a moment. "Go solve the issue on your own...do what your instincts tell you as a future King..." He then fell back to sleep.Kovu trotted out,and the fight was still continueing.He decided to go help them then sort it out.

* * *

Carcaroff watched as he decended the rock,and headed twords the fake fight.He nodded at his companions,and they took their places getting closer slowly.The wolves were faking the fight but making it seem real to outsiders.When the lion approached they all stopped to look at him.He said immeditly "Why are you guys fighting?You should be getting along like one big happy family...dont you know about the circle of life?" Arkia growled at him "Dont start on that circle of life stuff...we dont care about it!"

Kovu frowned. "Why not?" he asked trying to still smile.

"Because you idiot..." Carcaroff said slowly as a group surrounded Kovu. "We should rightfully own this land...and you also stepped right into our trap...your not going anywhere pal." The wolves attacked him suddenly leaping on him.He roared once,and tried again but the force of all of them so suddenly as too over welming.He collapsed.

"The plan is working perfectly...this is so excellent" Carcaroff said slowly as they all approached Pride Rock slowly,hidden by the night.

* * *

(A/N:hope you all liked chapter eight! hope you want to read more as well. Im not sure if im allowed to put part 1 and such like that on the chapters or i whould have done so with this.I like how its turning out so far im enjoying writing it alot.) 


	9. Battle Of The Plaines

Chapter Nine:The battle of the plaines

( or attack on pride rock part two)

(A/N:the song that is later on in this chapter with pala and fang is not mine.I got the lyics from watching betovens 2nd. i thought the lyics matched perfect,anway enjoy chapter Nine, thankx will be at the end)

Simba,and the rest of the Lioness's were sleeping sounlessly completly unaware of the wolves sneaking up on them.Carcaroff nodded to them as they crawled slowly up the steps making their way twords the cave.He told them all to stop using the tatical talk. _hold here everyone. we can do this one of two ways._

_One is that we all storm in there at the same time,and take them by surprise.Two is that we draw them out and then attack from the sides.I personally think that we should hide from the sides,then when they come out,attack swiftly._ One of the older wolves dissagreed.

_No sir,i think that the best plan is to attack them now.while their unaware,and sleeping.I saw we storm in there now,as fast as we can,then take them out that way._

Everyone seemed that that was the best plan so Carcaroff nodded. _Ok. if were doing it like Zar said we should attack all at once,On my mark and my mark only. When i saw now we attack from both sides of the cave.left and right.We kill everyone.Leave noone alive. got that everyone? _

Everyone nodded their heads to say yes.

"OK then...On my mark...one,two,three,NOW!" All at once the wolves stormed into the cave.But almost at once the lion's began to fight back.Simba woke up suddenly when he heard Kiara yell in terror.He saw Wolves,and roared storming inside. "How dare you storm into My cave!"

He swiped at a wolf who ducked,three attacked him jumping onto him,and biting into his head.Luckily his mane was there,and the teeth hit tough fur.

He grabbed a wolf with his claws,and threw him as hard as he chould. _this...is crazy why whould wolves attack us?We are far surperior in combat..attacking us is very stupied.Im sure well get everything sorted out soon,after we win this battle._

The cave echoed with yells,and angry yelps along with roars of pain.Kiara was fighting off two wolves.She clawed at one in the head.Her paw hit the head of her attacker,and he flew backwards.

* * *

Meanwhile Kovu was outside struggling against the force of 5 wolves holding him down.He roared trying to scare them.But they didnt budge.Then he reared up into the air,and on all fours attacked one of the wolves that was holding him down.He grabbed at the wolves with his claws digging into the flesh.He yelled,Kovu let him go barley alive.

_I cant kill him,hes just a wolf that was following orders.it whould be wrong of me to kill him.Besides i dont think i chould live with the guilt of it.Id have to admit it to everyone in the pride._

_And that whould not be good.And on top of that Simba whouldn't trust me,especially after all those talks we had about the circle of life stuff...then theres Kiara..what whould she have thought of me if i killed it? Whould she still love me? _

His words were cut off when a wolf suddenly attacked him,and caught off guard rolled into the water with him.He sprang from the surface and yelled.Lions hated water.

The wolf suddenly burst into laughter,but Kovu leaped out of the water,and slashed at his face.The wolf caught off guard that was still laughing suddenly stopped.The echo rang for a few secounds and then silence.Just then a wolf from behind came running at him.Kovu turned around,and back kicked him with his feet.The enemy flew backwards and into uncontionous.

He smiled and sighed in relief "Haha..dumb wolves think they can beat the almighty Kovu..." He stopped himself,and remembered the attack at the cave,then raced twords Pride Rock. Lighting had struct mintues before on the plane right below Pride rock.Kovu had no way in.They were on their own for now.

* * *

Simba roared,and tossed a wolf over the edge of the rock,he looked around the fighting and spotted Nala fighting two wolves at once off.He started twords her to help.

But Carcaroff suddenly tackled Simba,and they rolled down the side of Pride Rock. They landed in a ring of fire near the bottom.Hot embers fell to the ground singeing his fur,but he didnt care.He growled at Carcaroff "Why did you,and your pack attack us?We havent done anything to you!"

The wolf laughed "Yes you did...you did alot to us...your lioness's attacked one of our cubs but im not sure which one,all the stupied cats look the same...you also rule over too much land...its a disgrace,and we only get one little spot with hardly any food at all? I dont think so...You are greedy to have so much land to yourself.You are a worst king then Muafasa."

"You wolves are all the same..power hungry,i gave you enough land,and didnt say anything to stop your pack from expanding,How dare you accuse me,and my father for not letting you have more space."

Carcaroff smiled "Did i every say your father was to blame you idiot? I said that you were a worst King then Mufasa...At least he let us team with him,and his pride.But you..you took away our freedom then banished us to a small outcrop of land,that was barley small enough to contain any life at all.

Like i said before.. you are a selfish lion." Simba chouldnt take much more.He knew it was true.Zazu had convinced him to outlaw the wolves to a small outcrop to prevent invasion,how chould Simba be so stupied? _i knew i shouldn't have listened to Zazu..should've listened to my own instincts..now i have to kill him to protect us...I wont let him live!_ He attacked Carcaroff swiping at his face.

The wolf saw this,and ducked then head butted Simba backwards twords a tree that was on fire.Simba shook off the pain,and moved before the tree fell on him. The smoke surrounding them was getting thicker.

Both chould hardly see the other,but Carcaroff's burning desire to kill Simba kept him going.And the burning desire to stop this mad wolf from killing off his pride kept him going.

The two stumbled down a ledge again.They were now in a field that was a burning blaze of heat,sending hot ashes spilling into the air.The two now bitter rivals growled at each other.Simba was slowly moving Carcaroff twords a croc pit.They saw the wolf being backed up,and sank into the water to wait for their oncomming prey.

Simba growled at the wolf "Now...i will finish you off ,and you will fall to your respective grave..." He took a step foward,and the wolf took one back.

"Cmon,Simba,im sure we can work something out between our pack,and pride right?" He had no intention of doing this but new Simba was a sucker for stuff like this. "You know your not a killer like you want to be are you?..You whould only capture me,and banish me.You don't Have the guts to push me over this ledge do you?...doooo you?"

Simba shook his head "Your right...i dont have the guts to do it.I have the right guts not to.A killer only kills because they think when a creature dies by their paws..that their so powerful.But yet their taking away the life of another creature."

"What about hunting? There you kill innocent creatures for food...why do they die so the better ones can eat them?"

"Its called the circle of life bud,Im not going to explain it all because you wont listen.But you killing innocents is much differnt from hunting." Simba took a step closer,and the wolf endged closer. "Im not going to let you die...come here. " He extened his paw for them to shake but Carcaroff attacked Simba suddenly,he had no choice but to rear up and slap Carcaroff away.

He stumbled on the ledge,and then it broke.There was a loud splash then the sounds of the hungry alligators getting their just deserts.

Simba sighed,and ran back to Pride Rock as fast as he chould,dodging fire,ashes,and burning trees along the way.When he reached it he saw that everyone was still fighting,though some wolves lay scattered on the ground,either dead or injured badly.He had to close his eyes to not see them as he made his way up Pride Rock.Storm clouds had started to roll in now.

He glanced around,and saw Kovu fighting off three lions protecting the injured Kiara.Her leg was broken but she tried to get up.Her father pushed her back down. "Stay down Kiara..let daddy handle this." He then lept at the wolves,and they got scared then scurried off.

* * *

Kovu had fought himself tired,and weak but continued to press on and continue fighting.He had to for Kiara,for His Pride,and his family.For Simba he had to keep going,to show how storng he was.To show that when danger threated the pride Kovu whould defend it.

Kovu saw Simba,and smiled at him.He nodded then they both attacked a wolf,by shoving it into a wall.The fighting was weaning down now,and most of the wolves had been killed or injured to badly to take.The lions had also sustained injuries but as always no deaths in battle.Kovu hoped that there whouldn't be any losses this time.For if their was,Kovu whould take full responsibility.

Nala grabbed a wolf by the neck,and with her hunting skills took it down very fast.She roared with anger,the wolves all then started to retreat.Howling in defeat.Simba roared with victory,the lioness's returned the roar.The wolves were badly beaten,and their leader dead by crocs.

They all scuried away into the now dieing fires.

Kovu ran back over to Kiara who was being tended to by Rafiki. "Shell will be OK Kovu. dont worry bout little Kiara.All she need is rest,and she be back on 'er feet in bout' a week or two." Kovu nodded,and the two lions hugged "Im glad your ok Kiara i was afraid something was going to happen to you." She smiled at him but didn't say anything.

* * *

Nala ran to Simba now,and they both embraced into a well needed hug. "I..we were caught off by surprise Nala...i should've seen this comming." Nala shushed him,and nuzzled him in that way that means 'you know you are not responisble for this.' Simba chouldn't help but burst into laughter.Then Nala followed.

He had no idea why he was laughing but he continued to laugh,he was guessing to lighten up the mood a little from what just happened.Slowly everyone followed.Rafiki who was tending to Vitani even smiled,as he patted her left hind leg with medicine. Simba now stood up looking at everyone in the cave,he smiled.

"Good job everyone...we protected our cave from those wolves which means that we can protect it from anything!" Nala nodded.Some of the lioness's nodded in agreement but were too tired to reply.

"Lets all get some sleep shall we?" And with that Simba,Nala,Kovu,Kiara and all the other lions slept in the same area.

* * *

Deep on the plains,the wolves that had surived were being followed by something.There were only two survivors of the pack left: Roghan,and Arkia.

The rest had fallen from fatally wounded injuries.Both wolves though were injured,and bleeding badly.Roghan looked behind him,and saw the end of a long weapon aiming at him.He didn't have time to howl.Arkia saw this then started to run but with another bang he fell.

At pride Rock all the bang was sounded like a distant sound of thunder slowly dieing out.

* * *

A/N:hope you liked this chapter,There was a little more violence in this chapter because of the fighting,But i didnt want there to be too much so people whould lose interest or something. Keep in mind still that this is rated T,but i wont go over the line.Maybe step a toe over it ocasionally.But i wont go into any more blood details to make it unlike LK. anyway thankx to the reviewers again and hope you enjoy chapter ten! Im also writing another story(LK as well) but not sure if i can put two stories up at one time? and edit both? Meaning this one and another one? ) 


	10. The Fight

CHAPTER 10:the fight.

(a/n: thankx guys for the reviews ill keep the action and tension. enjoy chapter 10

note: i added a song that isnt mine . Its like a LK movie tradition to have a romantic song and i have the perfect one for this chapter.enjoy this chapter. )

Pala,and Fang had now moved twords the mountions.They were sometimes cold but now Fang chould rule over all this land,and it was all his.And Pala's.They chould be all along,not have a trouble in the world at all.They chould run around with each other all the time and not worry at all.One night they were lying on the ground watching the stars.And Pala looked at Fang smiling at him. "Fang?"

"Hmmm yes?" He said looking at her.

"Do you think that we will ever go back?"

"To where Pala? We have everything we want right here.If your talking about going back to the paradise pride...we dont need them...remember we had to run away just to stay together?And when your brothers killed my father...well i smelled danger at that moment.Believe me my love...we dont need them."

Pala eyed Fang kind of annoyed,and said "Please dont go blaming _my _family...my brothers were only trying to protect me when Ghai insulted me...he had no right to do that...you on the other paw didnt say anything."

He looked at her "I didn't know what to do..whos side to take."

"Maybe the one you want to start a family with! Your dad was just a jerk..my brothers did nothing wrong."

"My family? Sure your brothers were trying to protect you but did they have to kill my father?...They killed him thats something wrong."

Pala was mad now. "Grr! I cant believe your going to take their side.All i was suggesting was that we go see my brothers,and see how their doing...but then you say they are bad because they killed your father who insulted me...which is also bad,but oviously you dont want to take my side do you?"

"Not on this matter i dont!" With that Fang took off running from Pala,running from the cave that they were living in.He sped up running into the snowy woods leaving his big prints in the snow.Fang was furious,how chould she see that her family wasnt the one to blame?Sure Ghai insulted her but her bros didnt have to kill him.So who is really wrong in this fight now?She did have a point..i should of taken her side,and protected her."

He sighed,stopped then sat down,then looked around thinking; _great..no place to sleep later tonight..how special. _Even though night was still 10 hours away,it whould be here eventually,and he wasnt sure if the fight(their first one too) whould be over.Fang shrugged it off,and kept trotting into the woods trying not to think of her.

* * *

Simba,and Nala sat at the tip of Pride Rock looking sadly out at the pride lands.All the lands were burnt,but quickly comming back because it was nearing the rainly season,and when it rained alot everything came back.The heards had moved on again because everything was gone,but they always came back when the trees regrew and the grass came back.

Kovu,and Kiara walked across the burnt ground.He felt really bad about all this;he felt it was all his fault,Kovu didnt know what to do;he just looked at Kiara with a sympathetic look,and somehow she understood. "Listen Kovu,none of this was your fault OK?Let me hear you say OK."

"OK."

"Good,now listen to me:This was not your fault.You thought some wolves were fighting,and you wanted to help them.That showed good leadership for a king! That means that you know what to do when something like this happens." She nuzzled him,and licked him on his cheek.

He smiled. "Thankyou Kiara.I needed that..i just felt like i was responsible because Simba said to think it over,and i thought they were really in trouble..and i wanted to help..then when i got there they jumped me."

Kiara smiled "Its ok Kovu,noone died.It isnt your fault..now shall we head back?"

He nodded. "OK." And with that they both headed back to Pride Rock.

* * *

Pala was simply furious with Fang.He was such a jerk..he knew perfectly well that he was wrong,and that he should of taken her side.How dare he get made at her.All she was proposing was that they see her brothers because she missed them very dearly,and being out in the mountions which was very far away,she wanted to go home for a little while,then he got very mad.She chould somewhat see his Point Of View but still didnt get it all the way.

_stupied Fang,i still cant believe he ran off on me...why chouldnt he just have accepted me wanting to go see my brothers? i mean...he got mad for a stupied reason.I mean sure i'd be mad too if my girlfriends brothers attacked my father,but only because my boyfriend didnt protect me...and he says he was confused? i dont think so.  
_

She sighed sadly,and looked around the cave.It felt empty without Fang there for her to cuddle into.She suddenly wished that she and he had not had this fight at all.She chould't do anything about it now.She had to put the past behind her.If she chould somehow rewind time,and avoid the fight;shed be cuddling right into now.

Pala then stood up,and walked outside staring at the moon.She wished Fang was right beside her.She now felt a emtyness in her heart that wasnt there when Fang was with her. She felt have empty,half complete.Her heart really did hurt from the fight.

* * *

Fang was in tears.He kept stopping trying to keep himself together,but always when he thought he was OK again;he'd suddenly burst into tears.He was very sorry that they had this fight.

Then he bumped into a tree,and a monkey fell out.He yelled with anger.Then glanced up at Fang and yelled screaming; "Please dont 'urt ma! Im sorra..I didnt know you were around.." He then got down,and kissed his feet.Fang pulled his foot away. "Dont do that...that isnt needed."

"But you are the King of the Jungle...you desserve respect!"

"But noone else does it...anyway i whould't care if anyone did or didn't right about now...because i feel..."

"Like 'part O' Your heart be missin?"

"Exactly...wait how did you know that?"

"I have me' ways pal...now tell me what De' trobule is?"

Fang somehow felt comfortable telling this odd monkey everything. "this is basically it in a nutshell :My wife,and i got into a fight over something stupied..and now im regretting it...It was about going to see her brothers,and such...they killed my dad and we were arguing about who was the bad guy in this..."

"Ahhh young love,and fightin...listen Fang..All you Haf to do is go to 'er,and applogize...she will understand..Pala is very understandin..just listen to yer eart'.'"

"Wait,how.." He looked around,and the monkey had dissappeared,he shrugged,and looked into the night staring at the moon still feeling lonely._Should..i listen to that guy,and go to her an appologize? Or was it just some crazied random monkey..." _But that crazy monkey made complete sence.

Those two words stuck out in his head. _"Listen to yer eart'." _He was going to do just that.

* * *

start of the song(i do not own any of these verses nor did i write any at all.all i changed was something that didnt fit)

**Fang staring at the moon seeing Pala:**

Just an ordinary day  
Started out the same old way  
Then I looked into your eyes and knew  
Today would be a first for me  
The day I fall in love

On the day I fall in love  
Sky will be a perfect blue  
And I'll give my heart forever more  
To someone who is just like you  
The day I fall in love

**pala staring at the moon seeing Fang:**

People all say love is wonderful  
That the bells will ring  
The birds will sing  
The skies will open  
I wonder where's that great big symphony  
Going to play

In my hearrrt

And I'll never promise to be true to anyone  
Unless it's you  
The day i fall in love.

**Fang **

And I'll never promise to be true to anyone

Unless it's you  
The day I fall in love

**together now seeing each other.**

Just an ordinary day  
Started out the same old way  
Then I looked into your eyes and knew  
Today will be a first for me  
**fang: **

A first for me

**together again**

The day I fall in love  
I know you'll be there  
Ooh...I know...  
The day I fall in love

End song

* * *

Fang was now staring at Pala with the most applogetic look that his face whould allow.She smiled at him,and hugged him tight.They both said "Im sorry!" At the same time,then laughed;smiled at each other.Fang resting his paw on hers,their tail intertwined walking slowly back to the cave.

They had completly forgot about their fight,and went inside the cave where they both 'spent the night' together.

* * *

Simba smiled at the new Pride Lands.They were slowly growing back,and the heards were all moving back into the area.He,and Nala whould roam through the thin heards(but soon to be thick) and talk wispering to each other,she resting her head on his made slowly walking.

Nala sighed softly smiling at Simba. "Simba..what if i was to tell you a secret? Whould you be mad or anything?..Its not anything bad..I think its actually the best thing in the world." She smiled again at him mischiviously.

He looked up at her,then sat down looking at her giving her that "I know you have something behind your ears,and i know its a secret your hiding,now telll me." look. "I whould never get mad at you Nala,theres no such thing in my vocabulary...now tell me this big secret.." He nuzzled her,and licked her cheek." She giggled.

"OK..." She pushed him down staring into eyes. "Well...ive decided to.." She looked at him with another miscivious look. "Tell you tommorow!" She then bounded off laughing .Simba got up following her.

* * *

(A/N: Thankx again to kovu and morpheus dreamer for the last review(on chapter 9). Hoped you all liked chapter 10. Chapter 11 comming ASAP.) 


	11. The First Surprise

Chapter 11 : The first surprise.

(a/n: Ty morpheus dreamer,you got the nail on the head when u said he was Rafiki,and even though i agree that he whouldnt have kissed his feet i did it anyway. And yea Nalas secret is pretty ovious. theres more still to come so enjoy 11:) )

* * *

Nala whould not tell Simba what the secret was.She kept turning away whenever Simba made a beeline for her.She whould giggle,and then run off to another part of the cave.

Even when Nala went out hunting.For example one day she was dragging home a antilope with Sarabis help,Simba whould appear at the last secound hoping to scar Nala into telling.

That didnt work at all.

She looked at Simba mychiviously,but this time kept a straight face.Sarafina however when Nala leaned in to wisper into her mothers ear,she suddenly burst into a fit of giggles.He sighed,and slouched off.Nala,and her mother went off down the slope heading away from the pridelands.

Both lioness's made their way down the path,and away from Pride Rock.Sarafina looked at her daughter.Her mother wasnt as young as she used to be,her fur was slowly getting grey.

But she still had the energy of Nala,which ment she chould take down a animal over half her size,and stergenth and possibly speed,Meaning she might had been able to take down a cheath in her earlier years.

"Sooo my daughter is..you know what again?" Nala smiled,and nodded. "I havent told Simba yet,but i told him that i whould today...but i want to keep it in the dark for a little longer."

"You know Simba will eventually reconize the signs..you know you cant hide those aweful cramps..their the worst part of the whole thing." She laughed slightly.

Nala dissagreed. "No..deffinitly the birth part is mom..I Whould know because i gave birth to Kiara."

"But i gave birth to you Nala..so mother always knows best right?"

"No mom..mother dosent always know best.First off im not a cub anymore.And secound im not going through adolesence,Im a adult lioness with my own experiences."

"Nala...ive never heard you speak to me like that.Why whould you say that i dont know what is best? Im still you-"

"But mom im not a cub anymore,im a adult in love with Simba,one of the.No the greatest lion in Africa." She stopped herself from saying something hurtful,and instead said "Your treating me like a cub still and i dont like that."

This oviously hurt her feelings none the less.

* * *

Fang,and Pala now emerging from their cave looked at each other smiling. Fang was the first to say something about lastnight. "Im sorry Pala about last night i didnt mean for us to get into a big fight.We will go see your brothers if you want,that whould be nice."

She didn't argue but nodded and licked his cheek. "Did a strange monkey come visit you last night? He even bent down to kiss my feet...but he seemed to make me feel alooot better..Then later i met you again,and you know the rest Fang..." She winked at him,he looked away trying to avoid her seeing him smiling.

"Yea there was a monkey who suddenly appeared to me too,then proceded to give me advice which im very very glad i too to heart...because if not we may still be fighting."

"Lets never fight again Fang,OK?"

He nodded. "Never ever again.I promise!" They interwined their tails together,and she looked at him. "I know exactly where my brothers,and mother are hiding Fang.Follow me." She then took off running and Fang followed right behind her.

* * *

Mage had fallen in love now.Her last mate had abandoned her when she said she was pregnent.But her new mate (Named Star because of a weird star spot on his back) had promised to never abandon her.She was very glad for him,he did so much for her it was like a dream come true.

When she asked something he answered her bringing her what she wanted,or didnt know he had.She always smiled at the surprises he had for her. But her two sons did not like Star for some reason.She chould understand this but if they did get betrowed he whould be their step dad and they whould eventually have to accept it.

Then one day when Star and Mage were walking along a path slowly,He looked at her,and said slowly. "Why did you all move out here alone? Werent you part of that paradise pride?" Mage nodded yes.

"What happened then with them?"

"Well we were kinda..thrown out.You know banished."

This got him a little annoyed. "Who whould throw out someone as perfect as you Mage? Surley they were throwing away a prize."

She smiled at him,then sighed. "Because my two sons killed the king of the paradise pride.Then my daughter,and their son ran off together..who knows where they are now."

"...So this was all the paradises pride fault?"

"In a way yes...but then again n-" She was cut off by him with a angry growl. "Dont worry Mage..well get them back... I promise you."

Mage didnt want to cause a war,she cried out to him; "No Star..please please dont start a war.These lands have been stained with too much war..Im happy with you where i am now,we dont need to go back..OK?"

Star nodded smiling. "Ok...im sorry i got carried away there...it wont happen again though ok my princess?" Mage nooded scooting under his head.They began to pur slowly.

* * *

Kovu,and Kiara emerged from the cave the next day feeling better then ever.And eventhough Simba and Nala had woken them up early,as well as the entire pride it wasnt a total loss.

Nala had very good news,and by guessing several lioness's knew already but were sworn to secrecy.

Nala had told Kiara on one of their girl walks.Kiara had practically exploded with excitment as well as had all of the lioness's she had told.

But Kovu and Kiara had a secret also.So when Simba,and Kovu went on their daily walk to discuss Kovus ever approaching time as king.He brought up the subject first.

"Um King Simba?"

"Kovu you know you dont have to adress me by king." He said laughing. Kovu laughed nervously along.

"Anyway Simba i was wondering..speaking hypotheatically that is,what whould happen if you knew Kiara..might er be having a Baby?"

Simba stopped dead in his tracks to stare at Kovu. "...Hypotetically you mean right!" There was a hint of axionous there along with a small hint of anger as well.

"Yes of course sir,hypothecially."

"Well of course because you two havent...done that have you?"

Kovu didnt say anything.

"Kovu...is there something your not telling me? Son an law?" He looked up trying not to act guilty. Fortunatly Simba didnt see through the act. "Anyway to answer your **_'hypothetical' _**" He put alot of enphasis on that word.

"I whould first be shocked because to find that my daughter was pregnent at a young age,and then rip the father to shreads.Why do you ask Kovu?" He said staring at Kovu with that look of 'if this isnt a hypothetical question im going to tear you to shreads!" He swallowed nervously.

Now the sun was setting and the young king smiled at Simba. "No reason sir...just...um making sure."

With that he ran back to Pride Rock not leaving anytime for Simba to get the hint.

When he finnally came back,and stepped onto Pride Rock,the entire pride was waiting in a circle with him.

"Have a seat Daddy!" Kiara giggled sitting next to Kovu,her paw resting on his as always.He lookes at Nala,and smiled at her. "Is it big secret time?"

She nodded giving him a look of innocentness. "Yes Simba dear sit down and ill tell you and everyone the good news." He took a seat next to Vitani(because everywhere else was full) ,and everyone quieted down.

There was a hint of tension now in the air as Simba waited to hear it. "Simba...Im...pregnent!"

She chouldnt hold in her excitment. Simba though suddenly leaped for joy,ran to hug her and began to cover her face in affectionite kisses. "You know Nala this means no more hunts for a while right?"

She nodded,and Simba jumped for joy too.Kiara went to hug her mother to congradualte her.She gave Kiara a look of 'youd better tell him now Kiara...its a good idea why hes happy...'

She frowned,and looked at Kovu and he shook his head and very lightly wispered "He...threated to kill me if he found out she was pregnent so young...so i dont think its wise to tell him now...he dosent even think we..." He paused and both girls giggled. Nala sighed softly and nodded.

They whould tell him soon enough though,she chouldnt hide the fact forever.

* * *

(A/N: Thankx to both kovu and morpheus again and i hope you enjoyed chapter 11. The story will hopefully (from my POV and the reviewers get better as it goes along. enjoy 12 comming soon. look for another one of my stories im going to post soon on here as well.) 


	12. The Secound Surprise

Chapter 12 :The secound surprise

(A/N: hopes everyone enjoys chapter twelve! thankx to all reviewers as well )

* * *

Fang and Pala were now running through the night twords Mages,and Stars new home,A small hole in a rock that was just big enough for two lions and possibly some small cubs.It was a very long way to run but if they ran during the day,and slept every other night they whould be there in less then two weeks. Mage was there to meet both lions and walked with them back to the cave. "This is Star..my wonderful mate." She smiled at Pala who knew she didnt trust males.

"Mom..what if...Star abandons you like my father?"

"I wont abandon your mother Pala...we are deeply in love...she is the greatest lioness that i have ever met." He smiled at her and nuzzled her. Pala nodded and smiled at Star. "Well just know if you ever abandon her i will personally hunt you down and rip you to peices...understand?"

He Nodded.

"Ok good..now...i have something to tell all threee of you:Mom,Star and Fang.."

Fang looked like the happiest lion ever he almost immeditly jumped up to stand by her because he thought he knew what it was. "What is that Pala?" His tail was swishing back and forth happily.

Pala giggled slightly and said what everyone was now thinking "Im...pregnent."

Mages smile was wiped from her face.Pala saw this and smiled at her mother. "Whats wrong Mom..you dont look happy at all...infact you look very dissapointed and sad."

She looked at her daughter. "I just think that this is a bad idea...you and Fang having a cub...i think your both.are...un..unresponsible because your always on the move and thats gonna be bad for the baby."

Fang looked at Mage. "Were only on the move to see you,and Star..Pala wanted to visit you,and i agreed itd be a good idea then i said that you may be lonely without your daughter so we came here so she chould tell me,you and Star the good news.I mean i knew because she said she had a surprise for me but i had no idea it..it was that!" He nuzzled her and she purred softly.

Star got up on all fours,and circled around Fang,staring into his eyes and then at his mane.He smiled then nodded. "He will be a very good father i can tell Mage,dont worry and i know Pala will be a very caring mother. Fang nodded at him for a silent thankyou. "Do you know how many you and Fang are carrying?

Pala shook her head. "We have no idea...none of us has a shaman to check...but im hoping only one." She nuzzled Fang smiling at him,and he said "Im so lucky to have a mate like Pala who is going to be the best mother ever..nothing will ever break our love."

Fang rested his paw on hers,and the other two,Star and Mage nuzzled as well.

* * *

Kovu was watching the savana for any sign of Kiara,she was out there andthree weeks pregnent.He had told her to make a excuse to Simba because they still hadnt told him yet.Kiara tried to say her stomach was hurting and didnt feel well but Nala instisted she come because she was one of the better hunters and Nala wasnt young as she used to be.

So Kiara decided to go and hunt,but when she came back tell Simba the big news.So when she was out trying to catch a antilope,a loud bang echoed around her and hit the antilope she was chasing and it fell right in front of her.Kiara yelled and ran into the bushes nearby to watch who had killed her lunch.

Two things standing on their hind legs emerged wearing something on their heads and holding long weapon things._Whatever they are they killed my kill! _She thought to herself as she crouched down watching these things. _And whatever their holding looks dangerous..i dont want to risk it with my cub._ So she just sat on all four watching.

The two men were of course Fonzi and Nob,They laughed to themselves as they grabbed the antilope and flopped it onto the back of their truck.Kiara cautiously followed sneaking behind the truck and leaped into the back grabbing the neck and jumping back down grabbing it. Both Fonzi and Nob still hadn't notice this yet.

She dragged it into the grass as the car drove off.She growled at it not liking the sound it made.

Then she smiled to herself looking at the dead carcus in her mouth that she had grabbed,and was loosly hanging from her mouth.But it wasnt her kill.It was these strangers that killed it without even getting close.And now they were beggining to move closer to Pride Rock,which was a hazard to the Pride,and now to Kiara's baby. She smiled to herself and patted her stomach. "Lets get home now before something else happens..."

* * *

When she returned Kovu embraced her almost immeditly,and said softly "I heard something out there and thought it..it was you..are you and the baby ok?" She nodded at him. "Yes yes were fine ." She gave him a affectionite lick and then nodded her head to Simba comming down twords them from the rock.

Kovu moved out of the way to make way for him.He nodded twords Kovu and smiled then looked at Kiara. "Are you ok Kiara? we heard that those things were out there again,and I thought-"

"Dad..im fine see me standing here?..But we do have something to tell you...its good news though,but you wont get mad will you?"

He shook his head no and smiled. "I already know Kiara,I talked it out of Nala ...I know your pregnent and im not mad at all...Infact im very very happy for you!"

"You...you are?"

"Yes! Now both my wonderful wife and daughter are going to have babies! Oh this is so fabulous..i dont know what else to say!"

"Uhhh mom is daddy ok?"

"I think he ate some bad meat dear..he'll be ok soon." She giggled softly and Kiara smiled as well. She decided to take advantage of this,and trotted over to him. "Daddyyyy?"

"Yes princess?"

"Can Kovu and I have our own cave for the three of us?"

"Suuuure you can Kiara." He laughed again,then Rafiki came in.

"Ohhh hhehehee both Kiara and Nala habin cubs at de same time! Wonderful.." He then walked over to Nala,who was sitting by Kiara.He rested his hand on Nalas stomach and felt it gently. "Ohhh yes yes,healthy babies.."

"Bab...babies?..what I thought she was only having one."

"Oh no Simba come feel her stomach,I show you de defference.." Simba came over and sat down in front of Nala. Rafiki picked up His paw and rested it on her stomach. "See dere is one...and dere is de oder." His smile,if possible widen even further,and when Rafiki touched Kiaras stomach he looked at her." You are having..three cubs! Congrats there young Kiara and Kovu!"

Kovus face went from happy to shocked to happy again,and was speechless. "Thats...thats...thats wonderful!" He then fainted on the spot.Simba followed.

* * *

Pala and Fang were now sitting in a quiet little cove where they whouldnt be disturbed. "Soo Fang what are we gonna name our new child on the way?" She smiled at him.Fang thought a moment. "Hmmm how about...nooo..OH! I know how about Oora?"

"Oora? i dont think so Fang...howw abouuut Quent?"

"No no no...hmm ok ok how about the name Fala? Fang and Pala together."

"Sounds like a very good idea to me." Fang said sitting up looking at his mate smiling. "Are you going to have It here or can we make it back before then?"

"I say we stay here until after the cub is born and is old enough to ride on one of our backs,then we can leave."

"Wonderful,so you dont get stuck in labor in the middle of our trip in the middle of nowhere." Both laughed at this.

"So we are going to stay here until we have the cub? Itd be safer."

Pala nodded. "Yea i agree with you,well be staying with my mother and Star for a little while longer."

Star walked into the cave. "You guys are staying for awhile?"

Fang nodded."Yep My beautiful wife and i have decided that it whould be for the best...your ok with that Star?"

"Of course i am,both Mage and i whould be more then glad to help you with your baby when the time comes right Mage?" He said turning to her.She nodded "Yes..ive dealt with pregnancy before and soon you will begin to get cramps in your stomach and then you will begin to show more signs of the cute cub growing inside." She put her face close to Palas stomach as if it were real and said. "It wont be long now little fellow...its always nine full moons,and since one is tonight youll only have eight left..isnt that exciting!"

* * *

Pala nodded and walked over to her. "Umm mom can we go over here and talk?"

"Sure we can honey." They got up leaving Star and Fang sitting at opposite ends of the cave now.

"What are you worried about now Pala?" Mage said soothing and motherly.

"Im...worried about a few things mom...one of them is what if i am carrying more then one cub,i know its not a problem but...what if one of them gets lost on the long journy home? Or..or a preditor gets them?"

"Well baby..how about you carry them on your back? And avoid them from tiring out?"

"Thats a excellent idea mommy!" Pala said leaping up her tail swishing happily,she gave her mother a affectionite lick smiling and then sat back down. "Another thing thats worrying me...will it you know mom?"

Her mother smiled at her ,hugged her then,nodded yes without saying anything,but that was all she needed to know.

Pala got up. "Thankyou for talking with me mom,i really enjoyed it." Mage nodded. "Thats why im here always for you to talk to about anyything." She then turned around and trotted back into the cave where Star and Fang were still sitting away from each other.

"Wow..." She giggled. "You two sure are getting aqainted!" Star smiled and said. "Well Fang hasnt said anything since you and your mom left,so hes the quiet one."

"I said something to you Star but you didnt hear me...i asked how did you get that star shaped scar?"

"Thats why i didnt answer you! I dont wanna talk about it...its very tramatic." Fang frowned. "Sorry Star i wont ask again."

* * *

After a few hours both Kovu and Simba were awake. Rafiki was smiling at them warmingly. "Now i know dat was a shocker..but you had to know..now two full moons have passed and you both have 7 more to go...so -"

"Actually Rafiki i found out the day after the last full moon we had..." Kiara said looking at him.

"Ok..so Kiara has 8 more full moons..but anyyway when the time comes i will 'elp with both of you..anything else needed Simba?" He looked at him,and he shook his head no. Rafiki nodded and then headed out of the cave,and Simba looked at Nala,and then at Kiara.

"I will be by both your sides Kiara and Nala..." He smiled at her. "First Nala,and then my daughter..Kovu you will be there wont you?" He glared at him and Kovu nodded.

"Of course Simba,i love Kiara very much..and i will always stand by my beautiful Kiara...no matter what."

Kiara smiled and nuzzled into him,she gave his cheek a affectionite kiss.

His smile broaded as he looked at Nala. "Well its time to turn in now everyone..goodnight."

"Goodnight Daddy,goodnight Mommy goodnight Kovu!"

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

* * *

Back at the cave where Pala and Fang were sleeping at The two men moved in very slowly,and swiftly twords their cave.Fonzi and Nob hid behind rocks both smiling evily.Nob nodded twords Fonzi,and the two slowly advanced on the cave.Pala though she heard something,and woke Fang ,who immeditly got up.

"Fang dear..Fang! wake up please..."

"Yes dear are you ok? " He asked looking at her.

"Yea i am but i think theres something outside,go check it out will you?"

"Of course Pala.He smiled at her and stuck his head outside,stretched and walked away from it all the while Pala trying to wake her mother and Star up. "MOM! Star wake up pleassse!"

The shadows moved again and this time Fang saw them. One came from the side and there was a smack to his head.He roared and sweeped at him.This thing whatever it was was trying to attack him,and his new family. It wasnt gonna happen.He whould die for Pala and their baby.

There was a Bang that struct Fang in the back left paw,he roared again,tried to move but fell.Out of the corner of his eye he saw Pala run away,he was so glad she was safe.He got up and started to growl at the men.One of them cocked back their weapon,said something to his partner and then left.

"Hello beautiful..your going to make Fonzi and I very...veryy rich." He pulled back on the weapon again but Fang moved and smacked it away.The thing didnt see this comming and fell backwards and then ran. There were more shots that rang out,that came from the cave.

He ran twords the cave,seeing both Star and Mage laying next to each other breathing slowly,their life slowly but surley slipping away. He ran over to them but was stopped by Pala who yelled when she saw them.

"Mom!" She yelled running to her side.."Mom answer me!" She then began to cry,Fang stood by her side.

"Pala..its ook im here now..we can save them.."

"Who..who did this? What animal makes that kind of sound!"

Fang shrugged. "I..i dont know but whatever it is i wont let it get us again."

Mage then started to speak. "It...it was someone...that wasnt a animal...they used some kind of weapon...i i dont knoww what else...I love you Pala..my daaughter,and i love Star.." She then closed her eyes slowly.Pala layed her head down peacefully and began to cry into Fangs Mane.He wrapped a paw around her patting her back.

"They didnt even...get to see our cub...born.." She hiccuped. "What are we going to do..now?

"Shhh Pala its..its ok ...Look..well stay here for a while and then after your cubs are bor-"

"No..ouuur cubs Fang i didnt make these on myy own you know." She smiled at him a little and he licked her softly trying to cheer her up.

She sighed softly. "Can..can we leave now Fang?" He nodded and they both turned away and walked out of the cave.

He nodded and they did so,then said. "We can go..to Pride Rock for help. I heard that The King there was really helpful."

"Do you think he'll be able to help us find the killers?"

"Im possitive of that,yes,now shall we get going Pala..wed better head out before the hyenas come."

They then started to run back twords Pride Rock,a very long way away.

* * *

(A/N:thankx to everyone who has reviewed so far, hope you enjoy chapter 13) 


	13. Attack closer to home

chapter thirteen : attack closer to home

(A/N:thankx to all that reviwed chapter 12 hope everyone enjoys 13 )

* * *

The lazy mounths passed slowly and there wasnt much action around the Pride lands.But the one good thing was that Nalas pregnancy was beggining to show.Her mood changed very fequently,and sometimes she was very happy others she whould be very mean and rude to some of the lioness's.For example she whould be sleeping for awhile and when a lioness brought her food she whould yell about how they woke her up and how much she needed the sleep.

Simba was getting it too.When he tried to go near her Nala whould hiss at him for no reason whatsoever and then the next moment be very nice and cuddly.He was very confused but knew what this was like because she went through this with Kiara.But he hadnt gone through it in a long time and now it was like new again.But Rafiki told him that it whouldnt be too long now.

"Don' worry bout' it Simba,Nala is five full moons pregnent...only.." He stopped to count. "Oh ya four more full moons left Kay? If you want some comfort you can always talk wid me...or Kovu is goin through de same thing as you." He laughed softly. "Well see you lata Simba." He bowed respectfully and turned around leaving the cave.

That was a good idea,to go see Kovu who was going through the same thing with Kiara.He had agreed to give them their own part of the cave.There was a somewhat big creves that whould fit five lions and a dead carcus,and of course a few small cubs.

"But Kovuuuu i want a dead zebra nowww,my baby and i are very hungry and you dont care about us do you?" Kiara said sitting down staring at him smiling at him rubbing her four mounth belly with her paw.Kovu was at a lost for words,He just sat there not saying nothing.Kiara saw this wasnt working and decided to try it closer.

She got up and walked over to Kovu,and sat down then cuddled into him.He smiled then said. "Ooook ok well get you what you want..besides you are the princess arent you?" She nodded,turned her heaed and spotted Simba. "Daddy!" She yelled happily as she bounded over and hugged him.Caught off guard he jumped from his own reality and came back.

"How are you doing today Kiara?"

"Fine Daddy...put your ear to my tummy!"

"Ohh ok." He smiled and bent his head down to her stomach.He felt a kick and jumped. "Wow i havent felt a kick like that in so long."He looked at Kiara. "Since your mom was pregnent with you." Simba laughed a little. "I'll get some lioness's on hunting the zebra,ok? You and Kovu just rest there." He then turned,and left their part of the cave back into the main one. Nala called him over. "Simba,com here."

Simba trotted over. "Yessss Nala?" He nuzzled her affectionitly smiling at her and sitting down.

"Have you felt our cub kick yet?"

"No but i felt Kiara's,But im sure yours is way better!" He layed his head next to her stomach but didnt feel anything. "Maybe their sleeping?" Nala shurgged and smiled at him and licked his cheek. "Well if it wasnt for you i whouldnt be carrying two cubs right now whould i?" She giggled softly,and Kovu came out of their cave looking at Simba in a pleading way. He nodded to him and got up. "Well id better get together a lioness group to go hunting for you beautiful pregnent women now shouldnt i?" Nala got up. "I'll go do it." Simba shook his head. "Just rest here,and i'll go get them together..."

* * *

One of the lioness's stuck in their head. "Um your magesty..we already went out hunting and brought plenty back for everyone..everyone meaning Kiara and Nala."

Kovu stuck his head inside his cave,and a few mintues later Kiara was walking out twords them smiling all happilly.When she got to see the meal and saw what she wanted,she frowned and began to pout.

Kovu looked to Simba for help as he comforted her.Simba smiled. "Its the moods Kovu,one mintue shes happy and the next shes not,or one mintue she wants something and then the next mintue she dosent...strange eh..like perhaps now." He was right because Kiara was looking at the zebra with a look of utmost distaste.Kovu walked over to her and smiled at her looking into her eyes. "Kiara whats wrong?"

"Its...its the zebra i dont want it now..."

"But..the lioness's hunted for awh-"

"I said i dont want it! I want something else...How aboout a jackalope?" Kovu tried to smile the best he chould and nod. "Dont worry Kiara well get you that jackalope."

Simba walked over to Nala looking at her and licked her cheek. "Do you want anything Nala? The lioness's went out hunting just for the two of you." She smiled and laughed. "Yes ill go eat something."

* * *

Fang,and Pala were running all through the night. Pala was trying not to cry,it was bad for the baby. This time when they stopped it was to use find something to drink.She said by the edge of the small lake they were at and kept looking at herself in the mirror,seeing her belly she smiled to herself. "Five and a half full moons pregnent little one.Only..." She stopped and counted in her head.She had always had problems with these stupied number things. "Oh yea four..only four more full moons little guy and then itll be all over."

He looked at her. "Dont worry Pala,well find those animals that killed your mom and step dad I promise ok?" She smiled and they shared a nuzzle. "I love you Fang." She said smiling at him. Fang licked the top of her head. "I love you too Pala."

They then decided to stop for the night and rest for the night.So they found a cozy spot and just sat down Palas paw resting on Fangs as the drifted into a sleep.

* * *

Nob and Fonzi were fixing their wounds from the lions that had seemingly come out of nowhere when Nob looked up,and stopped the car spotting a elephant grazing with their calf. "Look how close it is to that big rock...what if the lions in there all come charging at us?" Nob said looking at Fonzi.

Fonzi laughed and handed Nob a shotgun. "Then we whipe them out right here..and plus with these elephants well be rich for the rest of our lives,we wont even need a job back in the states...we can buy a mansion and then retire..what do you think of that?"

Nob shrugged.

"Well you dont have to retitre but i will.Now lets get that elephant before that white gold gets away!" He aimed his gun at the elephant,and fired.The shot rang out everywhere.And because it was so close to Pride Rock It woke Simba up Immeditly.Nala was stirred by it too and she lifted her head,only for Simba to nudge it gently and coo her back into sleep.He got up walked outside,took a deep breath and roared as loud as he chould.The cave shook and a few lioness's stirred,and got up. "Whoever they were i sure scared them off with my roar." Simba said simply smiling and laying back down. He licked Nalas cheek as they fell back asleep together.

* * *

(A/N:thankx to all that reviewed i hope you liked 13,14 will be up ASAP  
**  
simbas other daughter**:in thirteen it says shes(Nala) having two cubs,but i didnt point that out sorry. and kiara is having three.hope that answers your question and enjoy 14 :) )


	14. The meeting of the prides

The next morning Simba got up,stretched and headed down to the watering hole.He drank what little was there(because they were still in the dry season but near the end).And then headed back into the cool cave.When he got there,both mother and daughter were having a argument over something.The name of Kiaras three babies.

"But mooooom I wanna name our kid Kiav...not Simba Jr...You can name your kids Simba jr."

"Kiara i will not have one of your cubs walking around named Kiavu...because its degrading our prides original names. We have to think of something original...like Zaratu!" Kiara held back a laugh and Simba sighed.

"Here we go again with the mood swings..." He laughed to himself but Kiara heard him.Uh Oh. "What was that Daddy! You dont like our mood swings!" He swallowed hard trying to think of something that chould possibly get him out of this situation.

"Um well Kiara what i ment was..that you were always changing moods and its hard to tell when your happy or sad?"

That made it worse.He had a nack for that.

Nala came trotting over now,all he needed now were two pregnent lionesss yelling at him.Which was one thing he didnt have control over,and was more dangerous then anything on the Savana.Simba swallowed again his mouth going dry now.He sat down and looked from A angry Nala to a Angry Kiara,both waiting for a exclamation. "Wellll!" Nala said stepping foward,glaring at him.

Simba sighed,and decided to tell the truth,the sooner over with this the better. "OK...well i know you both have mood swings..and well i dont know when your going to be happy or angry...and im afraid i might say something wrong,and hurt both your feelings. This worked on Kiara but not Nala. "What? First of all Simba you convinced me to go on that private awaying...and now that im pregnent again your afraid to hurt our feelings? Simba when something is bugging you tell us. Got that!"

He nodded. Kovu walked in,saw Simba and made to turn away,but he called out. "Kovu!Come here."

Kovu stopped,looked at Simba stunned for a mintue then walked over looking aprehensive. "Yes Simba?" He motioned for him to come closer and even though he didnt want to get involved,he trotted over. "OK Kovu..tell Nala her mood swings are not a bad thing but there part of the process that make birth beautiful.

His mouth dropped open. "Why do you want me to do it! You do it you coward!" Nala kept glaring at them. He nodded and walked over to Nala."Nala..you know your very pretty right? And that comment wasnt soppose to be ment to hurt you..it was soppose to be funny!" She smirked. "Funny?" Kovu hid a smile and Simba frowned.This wasnt working,he tried again. "I only ment that this babies of ours is a blessing from the great kings..and..and that the mood swings were only part of the bigger ...plan?"

That was the right thing to say.

She smiled,said "Awwwwwwwee!" And ran over to Simba and snuggled into him.He nuzzled her smiling at Nala and rested her head under his chin just as Zazu came flying in. "

* * *

Sire! Sire! There is a Male and Female lion along with a couple other lioness waiting outside for you...One of them is named Fang..the male he wishes to join us as a alliance." Simba looked up and nuzzled Nala then nodded for her to follow them.

Simba walked out first,followed by Nala then Sarafina,and Sarabi ,and following her the lioness's.

The other lion,male stepped foward and bowed slightly. "King Simba...we request that you let us join a alliance with you..we come in peace and request that you let us in.My mate here... Palas mother and step father were attacked by strange animals..we just barley got away,..and worse shes eight and a half full moons pregnent."

Simba nodded. "We've had this problem before...My friend Rafiki told us it was humans..whatever they are,but we must stop them before someone else dies..."He looks at the new lion and bowed to him in respect,a showing of combining forces. He smiled and nodded to his mate. "This is Pala..and im Fang..and these are my pride lioness's" They smiled at Simba and giggled to one another.

He looked into the air."Its going to rain..finnally,wed better get inside.Follow me." He then lead then the way back to Pride Rock.

* * *

(a/n:sry guys this took soo long to get up. i hope you liked this chapter even though its a little short.I was gonna have something else happen but thats next chapter ) 


	15. The unexpected guest

CHAPTER FIFTEEN:THE UNEXPECTED GUEST

(a/n:heres fifteen everyone hope you like it,and yes they are finally gonna have cubs later in this chapter,but Pala :) )

* * *

The time was drawing ever nearer,once again,and Simba reconized the signs.One of the signs was that both Nala and Kiara were both in serious pain,and even though Kovu tried to go near Kiara she didnt want him anywhere near her.So one day Simba took Kovu aside and frowned at him. "Kovu..this is something i have to tell you a new father.Never,ever when they dont wanna be bothered go in there,its like a death trap,only the mother of the said daughter is allowed in ther,but on that big day when...well you know you will be in there with her.OK? Giving her your full one hundred support!" He glared at Kovu for a moment as though scanning him for any defection.Apprently he didnt find any but leaned closer,and wispered into Kovus ear. "When...Nala was pregenet with Kiara...hehe i went into the cave when she was in labor...and well i regreted it.

He pulled back his mane to reveal a large scar,about one and a half inches long. "This,Kovu.." He continued. "Is what Nala did to me,she told me she didnt wanna be bothered...and that it was my fault that night in-" Kovu cut across him,he didnt really wanna hear about this,whatever got Nala pregent was his,and Nalas thoughts.But something had just occured to him and he stopped himself and called back to Simba who stopped and turned around looking at him. "Yes Kovu?"

"Um sir..how is Nala going to help Kiara when she is pregnent at the same time?" Simba frowned,he oviously hadnt thought of this. "No matter Kovu..we have plently of lioness's to help Kiara...but as i said before, i highly suggest you stay out." He tried to hide a faint smile but it didnt work. Kovu laughed,and looked at the cave. "But what if she needs me?"

"Well if you get your nose bit off,dont say i didnt warn you,because i did!" Now i suggest we go back inside OK?" He nodded.A thought had occured to him,what were they going to name their _three _cubs! He got up and started pacing back,and fourth..._Hmmm maybeee Kiora? yea thats a good name,annnnd Keorru, maybe if its a girl?One more,i know! Kara! that can be either a boy or girl._

He shook the thoughts from his mind,and then walked back into the main cave where three lionesss sat,two guading Nalas and the remaining one guarding Kiara,both lioness's screams of pain and labor chould be heard through the cave,echoing into Kovus ears.He tried laying down,and covering his ears with his paws but the screaming still got in.Simba smiled down at him. "I know Kovu...but you know this is part our fault."

Kovu nodded. "I _know I knowww,please dont go into it again Simba._Im just so...so..." He stopped because he chouldnt think of anymore words to explain how he felt. But Simba did. "Helpless?" Bingo,He looked up and nodded slightly,then he got up on all fours,and preceded twrods Kiaras den.He was going to stay by her side no matter what! Even if she bit off his ear. The lioness at the entrance gave him a warning look,but he continued.When he got there he saw two lioness's coaching Kiara on,her big belly breathing in and out fast,sweat was trickling down her face,but she caught sight of Kovu,and surprisingly(but unknown to Kovu) she let out furious roar.

"You Kovu! You ..you said youd be by my side!" Kovu swallowed hard. "Kiara..i tried but your dad,Simba he stopped he and we started talking about how Nala gave him a deep cut...and-" Kiara cut across him also laughing hard but stopped becuase one of the lionesss gave her a reproachful look. "My...mother did that! ahaha...well putting through all that pain...id like to see you go through this Kovu! Us women can do anything!...You guys on the other hand..." She let out a yell of pain and stopped talking. Kovu went closer,he chouldnt bare to watch her in pain.She was panting hard,the lionesss ignoring him kept continuing their work to help her. She lifted her head,and swiped at Kovu,and somehow agaib,clipped him on the nose so it began to bleed. "GET OUT KOVU!Let these women help me!"

Kovu yelled in surprise,and pressed his paw against it,that didnt help much as blood was now pouring from his black nose,he retreated from the cave dissapointed that Kiara whould do that. Simba saw Kovu comming back and ran over to his side. "I tooold you Kovu,but does anyone listen to King Simbas wise wise advice?"

Several lioness's nearby yelled "NO!" and then began to giggle,and wisper among each other.Now both Fang and Pala came into the cave just as it started to rain,Simba looked over at them. "Opps..i guess i forgot about our guests didnt I?..Anyway Kovu stay here I'll go talk to them." He got up,and(trying to ignore Nalas pain yells) walked over to Fang. "Did i catch your names?" he asked looking from Pala to Fang.

"Oh..well im Fang...and this is Pala,and the lioness's that accompined us only just hooked up so i forgot their names...sorry girls."

"Well first off Im Kila,and this is my best friend sasha..." said Kila,who was a unusual lioness with dark brown fur,and bright white eyes,though she wasnt blinde,because she eyed Simba and winked at him,he backed away a little. "Well..nice to meet you all..now will you tell me whats been going on?"

Fang smiled. "Well as i said before,we were attacked by these...Animals with sticks..i dont know what they are,but anyway they killed both Palas mom and stepfather,who had become recently.Simba nodded. "I think i know who your talking about..their called,as Rafiki told us Humans,which now that i asked him more he said they were dangerous and we should take extra caution."

Pala sat down ,and said looking from Kovu to Simba. "Please can you help us? We chould really need your help,itd be good to have allies." Kovu nodded his head,without looking at Simba. "Of course!We whould be glad to have...you all." He stood for a secound then,with some difficultly sat down again,he wanted to help Kiara so bad,she was in labor,in pain,and he felt it was his fault this all happened. "Kovu dont feel guilty about this." Simba said looking at him studying him. "The first time Nala was in labor..i felt so guilty i felt it was all my fault..but my point Kovu is that you shouldnt feel guilty at all...OK?"

* * *

Kovu nodded,and then there was a great roll of thunder,and a yell out in the middle of the plain from something that sounded like a male lion.Simba looked up,and then back to the caves where both lioness's were laying in pain,he glanced at Kovu. "Kovu stay here...im going to go see what that was out there."But Kouv interupted him. "No Simba! You cant go out there now,your wifes in labor.Have someone else do it." Simba thought for a moment then called over Fang.He trotted over immeditly. "Yes Simba?Something you need?" He then jumped right into the question. "Can you go check something that i heard out there Fang? It sounded like someone was hurt." Fang nodded,and without a word moved out into the field twords the middle of the fields.

Someone was hurt when he got there,A very very large male lion.Maybe three times the size of Kovu.He ran over to the lion,who was all black but had a pure white mane. _Odd..._ Kovu thought to himself. _I have never seen a lion with a pure white mane..this is rare...anyway i should get help for him he looks uncontious. _With a deep intake of breath,filling his chest up,he let out the loudest strongest roar he chould,which echoed around the field scattering birds from their trees.He kept his eye on Pride Rock for Simba.He appeared there a few mintues later.And now a thought just occured to him.

What if the animals started to walk twords this area for the births of the new lions,and crushed this lion?What if they didnt see him? He had to,somehow,someway get him to safety.Noone returned his roar except for Simba asking what he found. He returned it by saying it was a very large male lion that seemed to be badly injured,he needed medical attention.

Again Simba returned it,but saying this time that Rafiki was on his way.So Kovu sat down by the lion waiting scanning the plains for.He had just turned his head from the tree when Rafkis head appeared from a branch of the tree Kovu was resting under. " 'Ello Kovo! How are you today my friend?" Kovu sighed and laughed. "Nothing...i just found this lion here,who looks like hes in real pain...and you scared the-"

* * *

"I know i scared you! hehe that always happens when Rafiki appears,now dere Kovu lets look at this lion. He walked over to the male lion and rested a hand on the chest. "Hes alive...i can feel him breadin'..now what is the problem..." He looked at his ribs,and smiled. "Ah yes 'ere it is.." He pulled out something small,frowned,and nodded. "Ah yes...anoder human attack." Kovu looked up,his face now alive with fear. "What! Another Human attack? What if they come back,and were still here?"

Rafiki looked up. "Calm down dere Kovu,help me lift him up..." Kovu obeyed,and did so.Rafiki rubbed something that was green with what looked like,and the lion stirred almost immeditly,maybe because of the smell comming from the medicine,which had a strong oder of something like a very sour fruit.He lifted his head a

little looking around,looked at Rafiki and yelled. "Shhh Shhh its ok..What 'appened?"

The male lion stood,and said in a very commanding voice. "Where is Kia! Where is my Wife and Daughter,and son!" Rafiki frowned. "I dont..know...but can i ask what happened?" The lion roared angrily. "NO! I have to find them! Get out of my Way!" He tried to stand but fell over with a groan. Kovu looked at him. "Please you cant move you gotta stay still." He turned around swiping at Kovu. "Dont you DARE touch me,you filthy...grr and what did you put on me you stupied monkey!"

"Well! I'd say someone got up on de wrong side of da rock today." Rafiki said glaring at the rude lion who didnt like him at all,and now Kovu was starting not to like either. "I was trying to help you! But i dont know where your family is..im sorry...but can i ask your name?"

"Rafa..My names Rafa...why do you ask...?" He was very close to tears.Rafiki patted his back,and said very kindly. "Well Rafa,how whould you like to come back to Pride Rock?" Rafa looked up. "No..I have to find my family...wait!" He sniffed the air,and began to run away from them calling out what seemed to be his daughters name.

"Shine! Shine please say something sweetheart!...please i know your ok!" He then stopped a few feet away,and broke down crying. "I thought...I thought i heard my daughters voice..." The when he was about to open his mouth again,someone did call out his name,it was very feeble though,and sounded very painful for them to talk. Kovu perked up his ears,listening.He followed Rafa to a bush where a small cream colored cub,with a white tuff,sat cuddling next to his sister,who was much younger,possibly only a few weeks old.

He ran over to them,and the son raised his head to look at his father,and ran into his open paws and began sobbing. "OH..daddy!...The..strange animals came out of nowhere..and..and they took mamma!..One of them picked up Shine..and he threw her back down saying she was just a runt!...I hid in the bushes..he...he attackeded mama and then the two rode away...in a giant animal.."

Rafa looked as if something had snapped in his brain,it looked as if everything had exploded,and it did because it turned into one gigantic enormous roar,that seemed to shake the ground.The clouds rumbled again seemingly echoing his hate,and anger. Then with a stumble he collapsed onto the ground. The little cub yelled,and ran over to him nudging his father. "Daddy! Daddy! pwease wake up!" Rafiki smiled and patted the cubs head. "Dont worry lil' one,your daddys just sleepin."

The cub looked up,tears running down his young face,and yelled at Rafiki. "What do you mean just sleeping! My sisters hurt!...And now my daddy is too!"

Kovu frowned. "Dont worry." He said walking over to Shine,and feeling her her neck with his left paw.She had a pulse!She was going to be OK!. "Shes ok pal..i promise we gotta get her back to Pride Rock though,hop on...i never caught your name."

"Gizzka..." He sniffed. "My names Gizka..."

* * *

"Right...Hop on Gizka.." Kovu said smiling.He did so,and then he looked at Pride Rock.A few lioness's were comming down to help lift Rafa.Sarafina stopped halfway with her front left paw up to stare at Rafa,her mouth half open,Kila had to close her mouth with a small smile,and then frowned at Shasha. "Help me lift him?" Shasha nodded then looked at Kovu. "Kovu..Kiara is nearly at the end of her labor,she wanted you there."

"Why...just to break my nose again?" Kovu said smiling a little.Gizka giggled.He didnt hear the answer because he was already halfway up the steps to Pride Rock,walking as fast as he chould go,leading Kila and Shasha along with Sarafina up the steps twords Simba,who was roaring on top of Pride Rock of the warning call to all the animals that it wasnt gonna be long now till the births. Simba looked down seeing them,and hurried down off of the rock.

"Kovu...Kovu whos this!" SImba asked,his mouth droping almost to the ground staring at Rafa who was supported by Kila and Shasha.

"Heh..well thats's Rafa Simba..and the kid on my back is Gizka,and on Sarafinas back is Shine.

Simba nodded. "Well get them both inside.Kovu, Kiara wants you...its almost time,I have to be in with Nala. Then they both began to walk inside the cave,they glanced at each other,and Simba went into the cave on the left,and Kovu on the right.

Simba looked at Nala,and she smiled still breathing hard. "Its almost time Simba im glad you came..if you didnt make _i whoulda killed you!_ but your here." She smiled and He went over then layed by her side.

Kovu walked in just in time as well.She smiled,and it seemed to lighten up the cave.But the lioness inside with her glared at her. "You stiffed us! She wanted to see you so bad! And now..NOW you come when your sons about to be born! If she wasnt in Labor right now id slap you,but since your here,get over here." Rafiki walked into the cave now smiling.

He smiled at Kovu. "Simba's,and Nalas are both gurls...they are very healthy,now lets help with yours."

* * *

Rafa,his son,and daughter were sleeping near the back of the cave,very happilly it seemed.Pala was smiling at Gizka who was snoring,and twitching in his sleep,then giggled and turned over again,and continued sleeping. Pala sighed softly. "Fang,what will happen to our baby?"

Fang looked at his wife,and mate. "Well Simba told us we chould stay as long as we wanted! So when our cub is old enough,they can travel." She smiled.Then about ten mintues later Rafiki came out,and announced to the cave in whole. "Kiara has given birth to two beautiful girls,and one boy." The cave was filled with "Awwwws" suddenly and everyone broke out into conversation,as Simba came out smiling proudly.He waited for Nala,who was carrying one of the cubs,Simba carrying one.Then Kiara emerged carrying a little girl sleeping,who were swaying slowly back and forth,then Kovu came out carrying the other girl,and boy who was also sleeping.

When they got outside,Simba set down the one he was carrying,and then Nala let Rafiki take one(the little boy),and as was always custom raised them into the air.All the animals that were watching yeled,buzzed chirped,roared,then slowly bowed to their new eventually King.He then did the same for the little girl.And then it was Kovus and Kiaras babies turn.

Again he raised both both girls to the sky,and then last the little boy,the clouds opening up each time the shine on the new eventual King or Queen.And then last for all(Simba asked for Rafiki to rub the same dust on all of the cubs,as when he got that on his head as a baby.He smiled at his small babies now curled inside Nalas warm body,their chests slowly going up and down,he glanced at Kovu who was smiling with pride at his new daughters and son. He walked over to Kovu who was watching Kiara snooze happilly.They smiled at each other,but also knew that they chouldnt let the ever growing threat,get their hands,paws or whatever they had on their new kids.

* * *

A/N: hope you all liked this chapter:) chapter 16 will be up as soon as i can! ) 


	16. To Rescue Kia

CHAPTER SIXTEEN:TO RESCUE KIA

(a/n:hope you enjoy this chapter guys.and sorry about the ">" but its theonlyway i know to get the space i wanted)

* * *

The next few days at Pride Rock were one of the happiest days that Simba chould ever remember(aside from their bethrothing,and birth of Kiara) Simba,and Nala had named one of the girls Kala,and the other one Sari. 

>

Kiara and Kovu on the other hand had no idea what to name their three childern. "How...about Kiovu for our son?And...hmmm how about Saiam for this cute girl." He poked the little cub girls nose,and she giggled."

>

Kiara looked excited "How about we name the other one after your mom? Zira?" Kovu smiled to himself and glanced down at a small chocolate colored girl cub with his eyes but Kiara's ears.Kiovu on the other hand had a mix of a light tuft and black fur,and then one green eye,but the other one was Kiara's beautiful eyes.All three cubs were very pretty and had a very nice coated fur.

>

Simba stuck his head inside the cave,and smiled at them. "Can i see your first childern Kiara?" She nodded giggling softly as Kiovu tried to get something to drink.

>

He smiled,and ran his paw over Kiaras face,and licked her forhead. "You have become...So mature Kiara,i cant believe it you made me so proud.I remember when you were this small!" He moved his paw to about how tall she was as a cub. "The first day you met Kovu i had no idea you whould have fallen in love with him.Nala is very proud of you as well,she will be in here to talk to you later.And Kovu..." He smiled,and Kovu smiled back."It is time for the big talk...Are you ready?" Kovu didnt answer but kept staring at his small daughter.They were so small,he then looked at Kiara who smiled at him,and mouthed I love you.

* * *

Feeling happier then he ever felt,he licked Kiara's,Kiovus,Ziras and Saiam's(Who were sleeping) on the forehead,then he followed Simba out of the cave,then passed Fang and the pregent Pala who were deep in conversation. 

>

They passed by Shine,Gizka and finnally Rafa who was pacing back and forth muttering to himself willing himself not to cry. "I will not cry...I must stay strong for mine and her childern..But what if those horrible creatures took her away! I never got to even try to stop them..." He sniffed heavily,sighed and ploped down. "What...what am i gonna do!" He moved his head down at his sleeping daughter,and son. "I...We need a mother, i need my wife!" Simba patted his back softly. "Shhh its...its ok Rafa,you Gizka,and Shine can stay here for as long as you wish,are you ok with that?"

>

He nodded,and sighed sadly. "I ..I need to take a walk,can i do that?" Simba nodded,and a smile spread across his face. "Of course you can!"

>

Simba watched Rafa walk out of the cave,around a corner,and away down the steps.Then he turned around,and headed to Kovu who was sitting by Kiara licking her cubs,and wispering to Kovu,who laughed and Licked her head,they then nuzzled.Kiara then noticed her father and pointed with her paw.He nodded,and then padded over to where Simba was sitting. He smiled at Kovu.

>

"Ready to go new daddy?" Said Simba Positivly glowing with pride,at the fact that Kiara had healthy cubs,and that Nala also had a healthy cubs.Sighing softly he,and Kovu walked off twords rocks,and then onto the plains.Luckily for them,it was very sunny out and there was plently of shade,along with a stream a little farther ahead.

>

Then they both sat down.Kovu lapped some of the water,then looked at Simba.He smiled,and Kovu returned it. "I am very glad to call you the future King.And my Son In Law...And now to discuss the rules of King.The time has finnally come.I will ask you the questions,Rafiki;who was filling in for my father asked me these questions." He took a deep breath.

>

"One.You are walking in the savana here,and you see a lioness,and another lioness fighting.Do you One-stop the fight. Two: Take advantage,and attack both women? Three:Walk over to them and try to sort it out in a _peaceful_ way.Or four:Ignore them completly.

>

Kovu thought for a moment,and then the answer came to him,and he said it. "I whould first stop the fight,and then sort it out in a peaceful way."

>

There was a flash of a smile,and Simba continued. "O.K. Question two.Listen Carefully. "Again you are in the Savana,and you see a fire off in the distance.It is still pretty far away but do you; One:Roar as loud as you can to get everyone to safety? Two:run to them and lead to safety,or Three:tell everyone to run twords the fire because the fire will burn away?

>

This time Kovu knew this answer. "Roar as loud as i can and get everyone to safety." Another flash of a smile and then he was serious again.

>

"O.K. Question three: You see one of your old childhood friends one day walking alone in the forest.You decide to talk to her,and catch up with her on somethings,then she asks if you are married and if you have any kids.Now what do you do?" This time he didnt give choices,he just sat expecteditly every now and then a light wind whould rustle their mane.

>

Kovu scratched his head for a moment thinking.Well that answer was simple. "Well first i whould tell her yes and that she is the most wonderful lioness ever,and we just had three cubs..." He looked up hoping to see a flash again,this time none. "Er,..right?" He added smiling.

>

Simba shook his head. "No no no Kovu,listen this is what you do.You tell her yes,and that she is a very lovely liones,and very kindly say you are married,and just had cubs.But never...never..understand? _NEVER _...say that one lioness is way prettier then another,because for one:It will hurt their feelings.And two:They will make you feel bad,so you comfort them..and that may lead to...well you know where it might." Kovu nodded. "Plus on top of all this,the lioness you were talking to will try and kill your mate,or lioness.Which im sure isnt what you want now is it?' Kovu shook his head yes very fast.

>

"Im sorry Simba,i'll remember that...but that isnt all i hope?"

>

"Oh no-no-no,your not gonna get off that easy my friend.I must teach you the rules.And first one of all:The Pride is your family,it is anyones family,any injured Lioness/and or Lion is allowed to stay as long as they dont make two:Train your cubs not to run off.Say Nala,me and some other lioness's go out,and its only you,Kiara,your cubs,and two others...Sayyy.." He stopped for a moment thinking and then said. "Rafa,and his son Gizaka."

>

"Gizka." Kovu corrected smiling.

>

"Yes,yes Gizka.Anyway whould you know how to fight off enemies? Think about that.And last...please please _Please _potty train your cubs,theres a place for that and it isnt the cave.Maybe one two little accidents but not alot,because someone can trip...and yea." He cleared his throat,and coughed,and Kovu trying to hide a laugh coughed as well. "Yes..i had that talk with Kiara,and she started giggling,but anyway...the point is to have your cub or cubs trained when their older,there is of course a opening in all the cave rooms so they can slip out.And the most important rule.Forced...Betrothing..." He sighed a little. "Yes i know.. it shouldnt be pushed..But this is a tradition of Mufasa and i will proudly display and continue the tradition.Is that understood Kovu?"

>

He nodded. "Yes sir." Although he strongly disagreed._ What if we had never met? _He thought to himself. _At those outskirts,whould Kiara be forced to marry someone she hated,or even worse if she loved someone else but was forced into it?_ He shivered to himself and refocused on Simba.

>

"Now...the Savana talk..You must keep watch over all of our kingdoms animals,the prey and the predators.Lioness's do hunt for food for the pride,but they also can be attacked by other lioness's perhaps starving ones...Even worse they must be watchful of elephants..They dont watch for us..." He bowed his head.Kovu knew why.One of the Prides Lioness's was chasing a Zebra,and they both ran under a full grown male elephant.Startled the elephant had roared up on its hind legs yelling loudly and brought his legs down,and sadly crushing both."

>

"I wont let that happen Simba,i give you my word."

* * *

He smiled,and nodded. "I know you will stick to your word best you can." He smiled warmingly again. "Well thats all i think.Your time for King is comming soon.I promise.." He patted Kovus back,then started his way back to Pride Rock,when there was a yelling from behind Simba.He stopped looking around,Kovu looked around too.A lioness was running twords them,blood dripping from her face.It was one of Fang's,and Palas Lioness's:Kila.She was limping as well,as if she was walking on a broken paw. Simba ran over to her,and then Kovu immeditly ran over to help,bent over and grabbed her paw then lifted her broken paw onto his shoulder. 

>

"Kila!" Kovu,and Simba began at the same time. "What..what happened!"

>

"Well...to start off...I know where Rafa's Wifeis...their in Mt.Holoza! At...the..top..there are those monsters...but their not there so we can fo rescue her!"

>

This all hit Simba like a charging bull._SMACK!_ He shook his head,then swallowed hard. "What do you mean? Is she captive?"

>

Kila Nodded looking away. "I tried...i tried to stop them,but they had these huge things that spit out little rock like things,and they hurt too!..Thats how i got my head hurt.And then i ran,and tripped in a hole and felt something snap..and ive been limping for about.." She looked at the sun. "Since this morning." Kovu nodded. "Dont worry Kila." He said as they both entered the cave. "Everything will be O.K. I promise!"

* * *

Almost at once the lioness's that were lying around sat bolt upright,and began asking questions.Simba quieted them down. "Shhh guys!...listen up first we need a medic..where is Rafiki?" Then at that moment(which always seemed to happen) he walked in. "Hello dere Simba.How are we today?" Simba smiled,and said. "Fine thankyou Rafiki but our friend here Kila isnt ok..She has bad wounds here. " He pointed them out,and she flinched. 

>

Rafiki Frowned,and the pregnent Pala and Fang ran over. "Sorry." Pala said frowning "We..were thinking of a name for our son..and.." She stopped seeing Kila,and screamed. "Oh my Kings...what happened to Kila!" She was panicking and Fang looked at her. "Pala its ok!" He licked her cheek,then looked up. "What _did _happen?" Nala poked her head out,Kala biting her ear playfully.Simba looked around,and decided for everyone to come out.He roared and in a few mintues all the lioness's had come out and sat around.

>

"O.K." Simba began. "This as you all know is Kila a lioness who came with Fang and Pala.They were attacked by these strange animals,or as Rafiki calls them "Humeeks." There was a silent painful sigh from Kila because the medicine Rafiki was appling stung bad,he paused and spokeup "Humans Simba but dat' dosent matter now.Please continue."

>

Simba nodded a thanks. "Anyway...Kila here discovered where a lioness's location is who is we found out is Rafas wife and mother of their childern.The newest lions of our pride..." He continued as he pointed his head at Rafa,and Shine and Gizka who were wrestling each other. "But the thing is she is under the survalience of a pack of these Humans who as we have seen countless times are very dangerous." Rafa interuputed his voice urgent. "Please Simba...please help us I dont know what id do without my wife,I cant hunt i-" Simba annoyed at getting cut off again spoke very clearly,but loud to show he was very serious.

>

"Rafa i never said we whouldnt help you,one of the rules in this pride is to listen to each others problem,and i have said you are part of our pride so therefore it is our duty to help you." He cleared his throat. "The only problem we face now is;One: What is the dangers we are facing against these Humans all together? Two:Where the heck are they,and three:How outnumbered are we,if so how many lions do we need to make this-" He was about to say attack,but this really wasnt war they were dealing with,it was a rescue!So he said that instead.

>

"-A rescue!.And im sure as many lioness's as possible will participate,exceding Kiara and Nala." Both Huffed mixed with moans and one of their cubs copied them,then sneezed. Simba chouldnt help but smile. "Ok..well we cant get any info from Kila now as she is sleeping,and assuming she has to rest for a couple days,we will move out in about two sun sets.Everyone OK with that?" There was a general murmor of agreement.Except Kiara who yelled out. "I wanna go too daddy! Im strong enough!"

>

Simba shook his head. "No Kiara.You and Nala have just gone through pregency,i dont want either of you getting hurt." But Nala spoke up. "I went two and a half days after i had Kiara..to help rescue that dying leapord cub remember?" Simba made a moan,but she kept going. "And it turned out to be a trap? And if i hadnt been there you mighta been killed?"

>

"But thats diff-"

>

"No Simba! That is no different.We will leave Fang,Sasha,Sarabi and Sarafina with the cubs,and the rest will go after Kia.Thats settled then." She added before he chould talk. "Metting urgerned.Time for bed."

>

And with that she gave Simba a defiant look,but smiled at the same time,giggled and then picked up Kala,and Sari then headed to their part of the cave. The lioness's around them giggled and he caught Kovus eye who was roaring with laughter,and As well as the cubs giggling because their parents were.

>

So then Simba headed off to bed after saying goodnight to everyone to settle in with his wife and new baby girls.They were going to need the rest(One because of Kilas moans of pains from her wounds kept them awake,and two because of the hard battle ahead.)

* * *

( A/N:Hope you all liked this! This chapter i enjoyed writing alot.but this isnt the end/finale I have no clues when that will be but my goal is _at least _Thirty chapters.Maybe more :) ) 


	17. plans going wrong

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN:plans going wrong.

* * *

The next morning Simba was up earlier then usually,and pacing back and forth.He had a plan all thought out.But chould it work? "Yes." He said to himself.His plan was fullproof.It was going to work.He continued to pace until Nala got up finnally and watched him. "Simba.Everything is going to be fine."

Simba looked to his wife and smiled.He knew everything was going to be ok.But how was he sure that noone was going to be hurt during this mission?He sighed and shook his head,then looked at Nala. "Where whould I be without you?"

"Still being selfish and eating bugs with Pumba and Timon." Nala giggled and licked Simba softly.He nuzzled her. "I've decided that Fang will come with us on this rescue mission,as well as Kovu and of course you Nala and Kiara.Kila,Sarabi.Sarafina and a few other lioness's will stay with the cubs.We shouldn't need to many Lioness's if we can outsmart these human things." Simba stood up and decided to call a confrence,but first he looked at Nala. "How is Kila feeling?"

"Her leg is still hurt badly.But Rafiki said she was going to be fine." Kovu answered as he strolled up to them,with his cubs Kiovu,Saiam and Zira following suite.Kovu looked at Simba and gave him a reasuring look. "Everythings going to be ok." Simba nodded and looked outside at the sunset.It was almost dark,which ment it was time to head out.He nodded to Kovu who looked to his cubs and started wispering that he and mommy were going somewhere but the lioness's here whould take good care of them while they both were away.

Kiovu frowned looking up at Kovu. "Where are youu goinggg i dont want you to go daddy!" Kiovu sniffled,and Kovu nuzzled them all. "I promise i will be back kids.And your mom and I will be fine."

Once Nala and Simba said goodbye to Sari,and Kala Simba told the cubs to go inside the gave,and Simba roared into the cave to tell the party that it was time to go.Nala,Fang,Kovu,Nala and Kiara all followed Simba down and off of Pride Rock.Kila the night before had given him instructions on how to get to the strange place,and Simba memorized it.So Simba and the others set out,and began running away from Pride Rock.

They began traveling all night,and because the moon was full that night,they chould see perfectly.

The only thing they stopped for was water,and to catch food,and use the bathroom.

They reached a break in the plains.It went from very green and rich of life,to brown grass and very little life at all.At one point they stopped at a river to take a drink and were stopped by a dillusioned pride of lions.

The leader looked at them,and laughed walking twords them. "So this is the big bad Simba is it?" A male lion with a black mane said circling around him.The others behind Simba straightened up.

"Yes I'm Simba,glad you heard of me,but can you move." Simba said lightly.He wasn't in the mood to mess around right now.He wanted to get this over.

"Oh,Big Bad Simba thinks he can command me?Does he?"

"I'm no.." Simba said keeping calm.The other lions behind the black maned one chuckled. "You want to get past us do you?" His teeth broaded into a evil smirk.

Simba frowned. "Yes ,we do but can't you just let us past without a fight?"

The other male considered it scratching his chin with his claw then shook his head.How about if I beat you in a race.If I win you have to turn around and go back.And if you win.Then you pass without my interference ,and you will gain my _respect_ which will be very useful later on I assure you.Do we have a deal-er what was your name?" He said teasing Simba again.

"Simba." He said softly putting his paw into the ground making a print.The other male did the same pressing his paw into the print after Simba had removed his.This was a pack now.Similar to the way humans did the pinky square.Or back in the old days indians used blood.But this was just as good as any normal human hand shake to seal a deal ,or in this case a partnership as well.

"My mate will decide who will be the winner.The track will be all around the entire river.It is not as long as you think.Anyway the finish and starting line will be this tree here." He motioned to a large tree with his forepaw. "Whoever can make it around three times is the winner.And I must warn you Mr.Simba that I am faster then normal." He smirked trying to phsyc Simba out.It didn't work.

"Lets just get this over with." Simba sighed.The black maned lion growled angrily.Then let out a vicious roar. "How dare you!" He yelled standing up suddenly walking twords Simba very fast. "Your in _my_ territory now bud.You better watch your tail." Nala stepped up annoyed next to Simba. "Was that a threat?"

The other male smiled. "Yes,what are you going to do?" He said suddenly adobting a more threating tone.

Nala growled but Simba stepped foward. "Shes not going to do anything.Were going to race.And then I will win.Got it?"

The other male laughed. "Fine," Both lined up by the tree. "On three we will go.My mate Sira will count to three then we will go."

Simba nodded as Sirra got in between them. "One.Two.Three.GO!" Both were off at perfect speed.Simba toe and toe with the other.He slammed into Simba and he almost lost his balance.But he regained his balance as they went around the bend in the river.Simba pulled ahead after a few secounds and laughed getting confident. "Hey Simba!" The male said running along side him. "Did you catch my name?"

Simba shook his head not watching were he was going. "No why?" The male sped up and backkicked Simba with his back paws. "I will tell you after you Eat dirt! HAHA!" He picked up speed kicking dust into Simba's eyes who began coughing rubbing his eyes with his paw trying to get the sand out.Nala yelled out in frustration.

She looked at Sirra motioning twords the dust picking up around the lake.She just smiled. "Its not cheating if thats what you think pretty girl.Its how Az plays.He plays dirty." She shivered and giggled to herself.

Nala growled. "Well Simba can play dirty too." She raised his voice to Simba. "Simba! Show him what you can really do! Play dirty with him too!" Simba picked up speed ignoring the dust that was in his left eye still.Az looked to his left seeing his racing partner again getting ahead.They came around the bin twords the tree,and Simba passed the tree first.But there were still two more laps to go...

* * *

It was time.Pala was going to have the cubs.She had woken Fang in the middle of the night ,and said she felt something break.She was not lying because Fang's fur which he had just cleaned earlier was soaking wet with water.He stood up nervous looking around for help. "Where is that blasted monkey?" He wispered looking around.He called over Sarabi who gasped and helped walk Pala to a empty cave for privacy.

Rafiki, as he always did poked his head into the cave then spotted the water on the floor gasped and ran into the cave where Pala was now having a hard time breathing. "Dere we go Pala its going to be ok."

Fang looked sidways at the monkey and shook his head.This monkey had saved Pala ,and Fang.He looked at Rafiki. "I never thanked you for helping me that night.Thank-You."Rafiki only nodded and began to work with Pala.Sarafina and Sarabi were right next to her encourging her onward.Pala glared at him for a secound them grabbed his ear bringing him down with her to sit with her.

She still had ahold of his ear when she bit down on it and had to push for her cubs;Fang had to bite on his own paw to keep from yelling out.Not that anyone would of heard him,as Pala was yelling very loud but Fang watched the entire scene shocked and amazed.When it was all done.Pala was fast asleep tired out.And Rafiki was tending to two cubs.Both male cubs to be exact.Fang was snoozing next to Pala(The cubs happilly drinking milk) when she began yelling again,and Rafiki had left to get some medicine to make Pala feel better so he was alone(besides the lioness's that went out to hunt, the other went to sleep..Fang sat up.She was breathing hard again and panting.Another cub?

Possibly one that had not come out.He stood next to her ready his paw rubbing her side slowly. "Your doing good Pala.Almost there." He nuzzled her lightly and she nodded giving one last yell and the cub,a lioness this time was moving around next to Fang.He looked to Pala who had fainted again and placed the cub next to its brothers as she ate happily.He then collapsed next to her sleeping a paw resting next to her.

----END CHAPTER SEVENTEEN-----

A/N:I have taken a break from my other fics(Star wars ones) to take time to work on these.I will hopefully update more often now.hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	18. Team Member Down!

----CHAPTER EIGHTEEN----

The second lap was more rough then the last. Simba was in the lead until the backstretch towards the tree again. Az shoved Simba again and he tripped causing him to stop to catch his balance giving them a one-one tie. Simba shook off the pain and ran forward getting back into the race. Simba growled annoyed, and rammed into Az. He yelled and Simba slipped ahead again.

Az now alongside him leaped forward and shoved rocks into the path but they were only dodged and avoided. Simba now even more annoyed stuck his paw out as Az passed and Simba was again in the lead. The male stood up and let out a angry roar, and ran after him. The lioness stood up hearing Az, and after stretching they began to make their way in front of the finish line to cut off Simba. Nala roared stepping in front. The others followed. Including Kovu. Both Az and Simba stopped short of the finish line because Nala and the others were blocking it their backs to the racers.

"You were going to jump Simba." Nala said her temper flaring. Right after pregnancy her hormones tended to go wild. And now they were skyrocketing. Az glared at Simba. "What's the meaning of this?!"

"That's what i should ask you. You tried to ambush me when I was about to win." Simba said glaring at Az.

Az frowned. "Ok lets finish the race. Lets redo the lap without the interference." Simba agreed and they raced off again after everyone had moved. This time Simba was in lead the entire time until the backstretch when he pulled ahead. Simba called on the last ounces of his speed and pushed forward winning by a head. Nala and the others roared and cheered. Az on the other hand was annoyed and angry.

He looked at his wife then to Simba who was sharing a hug. He smirked evilly. "Kill them." AZ's lioness obeyed and roared attacking. Kovu pushed one down refusing to fight them. Nala kicked another away and the wife gave up the fight, because there were three male lions. They couldn't win. Simba motioned for the fight to stop. Az stood up frowning. "Ok…Go get out of here before I change my mind," Az watched them start to take off and he collapsed. "We lost again."

Simba didn't tell the group to stop running until the dead grass was pure green again. And then by looking up at the clouds could tell it was going to rain. And very hard by the sounds of thunder. He looked over seeing a cave and ushered everyone inside it. Just as well because it began pouring as soon as Kovu made his way inside after clawing a tree so other lions would know not to go near there. The clawing a tree was more fashionable then other ways it could be done.

A clawed tree was a more faster way, and was only saying 'were only staying for the night go away'. Anyone that came by would smell Kovu scent on the tree and run off. Or that was what they wanted.

-------------

Fang nuzzled Pala lightly, and licked her cheek. She looked exhausted. Fang was too but Pala had earned a nice long sleep. And that monkey had still not returned when the morning came up. Pala looked down at her three cubs nuzzling against her warm fur. Pala couldn't help but smile down at them. She looked over at Fang who was sound asleep next to her.

She nuzzled him ,and he stirred awake. She smiled at him and he returned the smile as they nuzzled their three cubs. They purred back softly snoring. "What do you want to name them Pala?" Fang said looking at one that looked exactly like himself.

Pala stroked the female slowly. "How about Fala for this girl?" She said smiling up at Fang. He nodded nuzzling his mate. Fang nodded staring at his little girl. "Of course we can name her Fala. Now how about our big strong males?" Pala nuzzled him playfully and nudged the one to the left. "This guy came out first, so he is the oldest."

Fang thought of a name slowly thinking. "How about Ax for a name?" Pala thought a moment and looked at Ax then at Fang and nodded. "Ax it is then." She giggled and they both looked at the last boy. Both said the same name. "How about Rax?" After realizing they said the same name they both burst into laughter.

"Great minds think alike eh Pala?" Fang said smiling. She nodded and nuzzled him.

She nodded. "I like the name quite a lot actually, its a unique name." Fang nodded nuzzling his mate. "Good then. Im exhausted. Lets get some sleep shall we? Our cubs have the right idea." She pointed to all of the cubs snoring sound asleep. Fang rested his head on the floor closing his eyes waiting to hear Pala's cry for help if it came. But she rested with him closing her eyes.

------------

The next day Simba and everyone else followed suit out of the cave early in the morning. They still had along way to go till they reached their destination and Simba wanted to cover as much ground as they could. And by moving out in the morning, they had less of a chance of getting seen by other predators.

The morning breeze felt cool on Simba's face as he walked alongside Nala, she was nuzzling up to him and he nuzzled back. Simba kept looking back at Fang and Pala but they seemed to be doing ok. Kiara was carrying one of Fang and Pala's new cubs while they each carried one. Simba knew they would stop regularly for rest because the cubs needed milk. So they stopped every two hours to rest up a bit and let everyone find food.

-------------

Nob and Fonzi were on the move again. They had brought Kia to the top of the mountain where studies were being done on her. Nob had the idea they should go out to find more lions to prey on. Which meant more money for them both.

So they drove about ten miles before stopping dead and seeing Simba's rescue team. Fonzi almost fell over out of the truck when he went to grab the gun.

--------

It happened in a flash Simba looked up a second too late, there was a loud _BANG _which echoed for miles around and he looked around seeing Kiara roaring in pain and falling. She had been shot in the front leg. But if the humans thought they would be getting Kiara too they were dead wrong.

Simba roared angrily and Kovu stood up immediately followed by Fang and Pala (who had set their cubs, all three of them down someplace safe). Nala stayed by Kiara growling in the human's general direction. Kiara was crying now and lapping at her wound.

This would be a stand off.

------END CHAPTER EIGHTEEN-----

A/N: OMG!!!!!!!!!! I am SO sorry for all the people who were reading this. Everyone most likely stopped reading and forgot about it. BUT ITS ALIVE after over a year its FINALLY alive. I swear I will NOT forget about this story again guys. Its 1:27 am here and im uploading this NOW. Hopefully you still read it and can forgive me ;


End file.
